Frostbite
by FairyTailWzard
Summary: She has lived on the street her whole life, kissing the edge of death every day. It all changes when she; Frostbite, a 9-year-old lowly street rat, is sent to kill the number one hero Izuku Midoriya aka Deku.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, the new moon casting no light under the dark heavy clouds laden with snow and sleet. The lack of light made it cold. A bitter dry cold that invaded every crevice of everywhere, stealing any and every source of warmth that existed. Stray dogs and rats scampered across snow-covered cobblestone streets, kicking up garbage and digging through dumpsters for scraps. The streets of the town were pretty much empty, only a few drunk people, and a few looking to get wasted stumbling the streets.

In one of the alleyways, a pair of gleaming mismatched eyes was seen. They were low to the ground and very human looking, the eyes of a small child, a girl not any older than 5 or 6. The right eye was a pale blue, so pale it was almost white. The left was the exact opposite, a deep murky and dusty blackish color. The eyes were red-rimmed with deep purple bags set underneath, standing out against the stark white and unhealthily pale skin.

Slim hands covered in dirty mismatched bandaids of princesses, heroes, and animals littered her fingers. Grime covered every exposed inch of her body, covering her in filth. A dirty and patched yellow raincoat was pulled tight over a ratty bomber jacket that was at least 3 sizes too big, the sleeves hanging over her bandaid covered fingertips. What was once a shirt is now a torn, dirt and soot stained shadow of its former self, barely able to hang off her scrawny shoulders like a discarded towel. Her jacket and coat were zipped up over the shirt, hiding the huge chunk that had been ripped from the side, little holes littering the rest of the fabric.

Her pants had seen better times as well. Dirt, soot, and other substances had stained the pants and gave them a new color. But at least she had shoes to protect her feet. Although they're old, rubber red boots that are way too big and there's a hole in the left shoe toe-box which let in water and dirt in the puddles of the cobblestone. She wore a small scarf around her neck and had it wrapped around her face to just below the eyes. It was full of holes, but still held together even if just barely. Her dirty brown hair was covered by an equally dirty grey beanie. It was old and ragged, but otherwise in a good and relatively decent condition, it at least kept the garbage scraps out of her hair.

….

The girl huddled in her beat up refrigerator box, fingers flicking at her Zippo lighter that she clutched in shaky, freezing fingers. She breathed warm air into her palms, her small body didn't even have enough energy to create any sort of heat. Her body shivered like a leaf, teeth clacking together as she flicked at her lighter again, nothing. She grit her chattering teeth and tried again, it sparked but didn't take.

Coughs racked her small body and mixed in with the white cloud of breath was a small cloud of green. She shakily flicked her lighter and it sparked, catching the cloud of green and a small ball of fire bloomed within her cupped palms. She shivered in delight as a brief flash of warmth took the edge off the cold. The warmth faded and she was left in the half-frozen refrigerator box with no feeling in her fingers or toes. Her nose was basically frozen, the tip a dark reddish color– almost purple with the cold.

The girl flicked the lighter almost desperately, her fingers moving sluggishly. Her eyes drooped and the lighter fell from her hand, fingers twitching uselessly as she slumped over in the alleyway. Just before she lost complete consciousness, she heard the faint murmur of a male voice before she was lost to the depths of unconscious induced sleep.

….

"STOP THIEF!" Came an angry shopkeeper's voice as a small scrawny figure darted out of his shop, something clutched close to its chest as it skidded around a corner. The shopkeeper barreled past, roaring out obscenities as he waved a baseball bat.

The bony 7-year-old girl tore into the bread greedily, stuffing fistfuls of the food into her salivating mouth.

"If you eat any faster than you'll choke." Came a gruff male voice and her head whipped to the end of the abandoned alleyway to see a figure quite literally melting from the shadows. He was tall, in his late 30's or early 40's, with scruffy and greasy hair that hung past his chin in stringy clumps. He had a salt and pepper beard, dark eyes looking out under heavy eyebrows. He had a ratty cowboy hat matched with torn clothes under an old leather duster. He was O'Malley, the grumpy old street man, the girl's only source of comfort. If comfort was giving a couple cans of food before leaving her to scavenge on her own for weeks, months, even years at a time.

"Whatcha got there Frostbite?" He asked, huffing out a grunt as he took a seat beside her. She didn't speak, watching him warily as she held the half-eaten loaf near her chest, not allowing him to get close to her food. Her own stringy hair fell into her face and she shoved another handful of bread into her mouth as he watched.

"So rude, not even any for me?" His voice lilted and she glared,

"It's mine. I got it fair and square." She finally hissed, voice raspy with disuse.

O'Malley threw his head back and laughed, his loud booming laugh that sent shivers down her spine. He patted his pockets, getting out a tattered box of cigarettes before holding one out to the girl. She made a face but snapped her fingers several times regardless and they sparked, lighting his cigarette before turning back to her bread.

It was gone much too quickly, she resorted to licking her dirt stained, bandaid covered fingers to get every last crumb. She spat on the concrete before O'Malley spoke up again.

"See ya later Frostbite." He grunted, getting up and tipping his hat before quite literally melting into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Lone-Wolf-Ranger from Fanfiction: AGH Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so!**

 **KittyinWonderland from Quotev: OKAY I LOVE YOUR USERNAME AND THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING!**

 **A meme boi from Quotev: Here's the update!**

 **ShadowQueen from Quotev: Thank you so much!**

 **Alternet RedSkys from FanFiction: Hello old friend! And you are sort of close! Sparks can be considered part of it though I can't give away too much! And her eyes are indeed red rimmed :)**

… **..**

 _*THIS STORY WILL HAVE MENTIONS OF AND SOME ABUSE; DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THAT*_

 _*ALSO LANGUAGE IS WARNING*_

The girl didn't know her actual name. She never even knew her parents. O'Malley had nicknamed her Frostbite, and that was the only name she knew, so that was the name she went by.

Her life hadn't improved since she was younger so she didn't expect it to get any better. She still wore the same clothes, just rattier than before. She had completely lost her shoes around a month ago and her feet seemed permanently black from dirt and soot and garbage. Her eyes seemed sunken in, dark bags mixing with soot and making her seem like she had blackened and bruised eyes.

9-year-old Frostbite crouched inside her refrigerator box while tearing at a bag of pretzels and stuffing them into her mouth greedily. Rain pounded onto the ground outside the box, soaking everything. Dirty and cracked nails scrabbled at the end of the bag for the crumbs and she tilted the bag upside down to spill the crumbs into her waiting mouth. Once empty, she stared at the bag almost longingly. It was good while it lasted. Crumpling the plastic, she tossed it onto her growing mattress of garbage and the alleyway was once again left in silence.

Frostbite ducked her head beneath her rain-soaked scarf as she darted past people on the street, hands pumping and covered in her filthy torn gloves. The gloves and raincoat probably would've fit if she was a healthy weight but she wasn't so it hung off her shoulders like it would a skeleton. She wasn't as skinny as she used to be, not since O'Malley had taken to giving her food whenever she did jobs for him. These jobs would be robbing stores or other dirty work he wanted done. But she still was a very unhealthy weight, still skin and bones.

"Oi watch where you're goin!" Someone shouted to her as they nearly ran her over with their bicycle; they splashed her in a puddle as they passed. She sneered at them but didn't say anything. They weren't worth her attention or time so she wouldn't give it to them.

The park she found was empty so she took a seat on a bench under a tree, throwing her backpack down next to her. The only things in the bag was an old toothbrush, half-filled water bottle, a depleted box of bandaids and if she was lucky, some snacks. It was frightfully light but there was only so much she could snag from convenience stores without getting caught. Not that her pickpocketing abilities were lacking, quite the opposite. She just didn't want to risk it. As dark clouds covered the sky and lightning flashed, she got up and ran, hoping to escape the storm.

It was dark as she ducked into an alleyway and she scaled a slippery pipe onto the roof of a building as easy as it was to breath. She adjusted the backpack and sighed, cracking her fingers as she did so.

" 'ey Frostbite." Came O'Malley's voice and she looked over to see him melt out of a puddle of shadows under a pigeon coop. He straightened his hat as it dripped rainwater and smirked at her.

"Gotta job for ya." Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

His gaze darkened and he narrowed his own eyes, soon a fist crashed into the side of her face, bones cracking as she hit the ground and slid a foot or two. Mud soaked into her clothes as rain streamed down her bloody nose and lip.

"You owe me bitch. Don't forget that. I _**own**_ you." He growled and her will crumbled as the shadows around her feet got antsy, flickering towards him. Mutely she nodded and he smirked,

"Follow me."

No tears fell as she cradled her swelling cheek, O'Malley told her tears were for the weak and she'd be punished if she cried. She followed him down some steps through a cracked door and into a place that was warm. Rainwater pooled around their feet as O'Malley tipped his hat to a man made of mist behind a counter. His sharp yellow eyes narrowed on her and she gave a glare just as scathing.

"This is the one you spoke of?" Came the voice from the mist and she tensed.

"Damn straight. I kept my promise. I expect you guys to keep up your end of the deal." O'Malley grunted, getting out his pack of cigarettes but not yet lighting one. He sat on a stool at the bar but Frostbite stood mutely by his side, her face throbbed and hurt terribly but O'Malley had snapped at her to stop touching it so she left it alone.

A man with light blue hair stalked into the room. He had what looked like a severed hand covering his face– why did he have a severed hand in his face?– and sat down with a thump.

"What are you here for? I thought I made it clear I don't want you here." The man growled and Frostbite steeled a shiver that threatened to run down her spine. She swallowed with some difficulty with her swollen face and tasted metallic blood. She nearly gagged but stopped when the men started talking again.

"And I said I don't give a flying shit about what you say and I have someone who can do what you want." He jerked his unlit cigarette towards Frostbite who nearly flinched.

"... you brought me a kid?"

"Not just any kid. She can breath flammable gas and ignite it with a snap of her fingers. Can do a lot of damage, and even if she can't snap, she has igniters in the back of her throat. Think a dragon breathing fire if you will. Imagine if she were to flood a whole city block? That would definitely kill some pro heroes." O'Malley said and Frostbite saw the gleam of interest in the blue haired man's red eyes. He tapped his pointer finger against the counter, very obviously keeping his pinky finger away from it. Why was he doing that? Was it some sort of game or code? Or was he just doing it for fun?

"Are you sure she can do it? I don't want to play janitor if she messes up."

"She'll do it. Right Frostbite?" O'Malley held out his cigarette and she snapped her fingers to light it, giving a silent nod. What was he making her do now? She didn't know, but she didn't want to be hit again. The hand man looked to her, taking in her short, scrawny appearance.

"Fine." He got up and left the room, slamming the door on his way back to where he came from.

"Listen here Frostbite. Listen real good, you hear? You're gonna do a big job for me. A real big one. You'll get a shit ton of food if you do." He said, looking at her with a heavy glare.

"If you mess it up, no one 'll find your body until it's rotted and gone." He snarled and she nodded hastily.

"You're gonna kill the Number One Hero: Deku."

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comment Review Time!** :

 **Blasted RedSkys from Quotev: Hello my friend! I'm glad you like the cover! And thank you for the long response on FanFic!**

 **Alternet RedSkys from FanFiction: Okay first off thank you for the long review! I was really worried about not writing the abuse correctly; but I'm playing it by ear.**

 **Secondly; her eyes are red rimmed partly because of the gas irritating her eyes and also because of little sleep.**

 **Third! Her quirk is called Combustion. She exhales flammable gas that has the ability to make others lightheaded. She is based off of Roy Mustang with the snapping/sparks of her quirk and the Hideous Zippleback from the How to Train Your Dragon franchise in the aspect of flammable gas.**

 **And lastly! (Fourth?) I purposely made O'Malley out to be a douchey character and I'm kind of happy to see I've succeeded!**

…..

Frostbite tugged her now blood soaked scarf over her face. Her lip and nose had stopped bleeding, mixing with mud and grime and probably a million different infections. Her cheek was swollen, something definitely broken. It was painted in purples and browns and greens, nearly swelling her eye shut but it was easy enough to hide under her scarf and by tugging her cap down over her face. A newspaper boy cap had been added to her outfit some time over the years, laying floppy over the knitted beanie on her head and hiding her face when around cameras.

She had to get to a busy street, she had to find this Deku person and kill him quickly. Or else O'Malley would be mad and she didn't want to see him mad. She had never seen him _**mad**_ before, sure pissed of course, but never mad.

She didn't know anything about Deku. She never stopped long enough to watch the street televisions and she didn't know how to read; or write for that matter, O'Malley said it was a useless skill. All she knew was that he was the #1 Hero and Symbol of Justice, and the hand man and O'Malley wanted him dead.

Her head shot up when she heard screaming. People were fleeing the other way and there was debris being flung everywhere. She was run into by a fleeing man and knocked to the ground. Her head cracked against the concrete and her vision spun. She pushed herself up, cradling the back of her head as it bled profusely. She couldn't stop, she had to kill Deku. Or else O'Malley would be mad.

She stumbled and hugged a lamp post as a massive man made of rocks threw a car at heroes already on site.

"Evacuate the area!" A voice bellowed and it made the world spin as Frostbite tried to push herself to run.

"Look! It's the hero! Deku!" There was a flash of green and the rock man stumbled back as Deku slammed a fist into his face. Frostbite froze as she saw the hero. He was tall, dressed in all green with hair to match, with a white cape that flowed behind him. Green electricity sparked from his limbs as he landed and very nearly cracked the concrete. This was the man she was supposed to kill? Might as well start now.

The rock man went down just as she started to exhale gas. It stung her eyes, nose, and throat but she persisted. The gas was hidden among the rubble and dust and spread quickly. It coated everything in a sticky flammable residue and black crowded Frostbite's vision as she pushed herself beyond what she should have.

Time slowed as blueish white and brown eyes met green. Deku has a look of worry spread across his face as he saw the blood that no doubt covered her face and neck. He started towards her just as she snapped her fingers.

And everything exploded.

…

"Quick! Get a medic! More survivors over here!"

"We need firemen down another half a block!"

"Get more Pros over here!"

"I found another survivor! A little girl!"

"Get her to the ambulance! Quickly!"

…

There was a steady beeping, a sound that grated on her nerves. Frostbite's eyelashes fluttered and she shifted, slowly coming to.

"Shh, she's waking up."

"I'm surprised, she's only been out for a couple hours. Given her state I was expecting at least 3 or 4 days." Frostbite's mismatched eyes opened and she found herself looking at a clean tiled ceiling.

Immediately she panicked, where was she? What happened? Why was she here? Where was O'Malley? She shot into a sitting position, trying to escape but there was a tug in her arm and she saw tubes going into her arms. She clawed at them, trying to get them out, trying to get away.

A soft feminine hand covered hers and she froze. An unfamiliar woman was looking at her with a smile on her face. A gross feeling curled in her gut. Frostbite knew this smile; the fake one people always wore when they gave her pity money. O'Malley said to never trust a smiling person.

She ripped her hand away and tried to yank out the IV's again.

"Shh Shh it's okay, you're okay now. You need to keep those in alright? They're fluids and medicine to help you feel better okay sweetheart?" The woman said again and tried to touch her hand but stopped when the scrawny 9-year-old withdrew.

"Do you know where you are?" Came the voice of who she assumed was the resident doctor. The woman had to be the nurse, after all she didn't have a fancy lab coat like the man did. She shook her head, best play dumb until she could escape right?

"You're in the Musutafu City Hospital; you've been unconscious for nearly 6 hours. Do you know what happened?" The Doctor man asked and she shook her head again. Another lie, but with being a great pickpocket came with being a great liar; even at a young age.

They went back and forth with him asking questions and her refusing to answer, verbally or physically. She never moved past shaking her head. She could tell the staff was getting annoyed and eventually they left to talk out in the hall. Frostbite strained her ears and caught the conversation.

"Did you find any records on her?"

"No; there's nothing in facial recognition; and nothing in police records other than her being wanted for thievery."

"Thievery? She's not even an adult yet!"

"I know. We haven't found out who she is either, no parents, no home, not even a name to go by. The closest we have is maybe some grocery store footage of her stealing from people."

"What do we do now?"

"I think we should ask some Pros, have them come and check this out. Then maybe we can send her to foster care."

At the word 'foster care', Frostbite started to panic. O'Malley said it was a bad place; a horrible place and that she'd never get out. But she had to get out, O'Malley would find her and he would be angry she couldn't do her job. She clawed at the tubes in her arm (she was clean; too clean. Why was she so clean?) and ripped them out, not caring about the blood that weld up and spilled onto her hospital gown (where were her clothes? What did they do with them?) or the frantic beeping of the machines. The nurse and doctor rushed back in but she was already off the bed and running.

She didn't get far, the adults cornered her in the hospital room.

"Sweetheart you need to calm down, we aren't here to hurt you. We are here to help!" The woman exclaimed but Frostbite just wanted _**out**_. She took a big inhale, the gas in the back of her throat burning slightly as she blew it out in a stream, snapping her fingers in front of her mouth and creating a stream of fire. The adults screamed and dove out of the way, giving her a chance to escape.

The adults screamed for help as she sprinted down the hallway, dodging past other doctors, nurses, and equipment. Arms grabbed at her but she kicked and bit and screamed and flailed until they let her go. She was almost there, almost outside. There was a pinch in the back of her neck and suddenly she fell into darkness.

Frostbite awoke again, disoriented, confused, and still panicked. She was back in the hospital bed, tubes back in her arms. When she tried to get up, she heard a jingling rattle. With a jolt she realized she was handcuffed to the hospital bed. The silver handcuffs rattled as she yanked and pulled and tried to get them off _off_ _**OFF**_!

"Hey hey! It's okay! Calm down! It's alright!" Came a man's voice and when she looked up she came face to face with the Number One Hero and Symbol of Justice, Deku.

…

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thank you so much!**

 **Anonymous Nerd from Quotev: Deku is in his early thirties in this story!**

 **Traitor of my Lies from Quotev: You're actually in luck! I plan on updating this story at least every day or every other day until it's finished! How well I can do that however is another story!**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: YOU ARE SERIOUSLY MY FAVORITE PERSON I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS! I'm sorry if I freak you out with my freaking out but I get excited XD.**

 **First: I love your analysis on Frostbite and O'Malley, like fjafjksfafka**

 **Second: She did indeed find Deku out of sheer luck! Or fate or whatever you want to think :P and the reason he's speaking to her is 1) plot and 2) cause what kid wouldn't want to talk to the Number One Hero (in their mind at least)**

 **Third: I always wanted a character who could breathe fire without sounding too much like Natsu and I think I finally succeeded!**

…

Frostbite didn't know what to do as she stared in shock at the Hero in front of her. He was still in his hero costume; albeit a bit burnt. At least her huge attack had done some damage, though not as much as she or O'Malley or the hand man had hoped.

"I know this is scary, but the nurses and doctors had to stop you from hurting yourself again." Deku said, adjusting how he sat in the bedside chair. It was almost funny looking, he was solidly built, pure muscle, but the squishy chair made him look younger; almost like a child.

He was younger than she thought, younger than O'Malley and at least in his early 30s. His hair was curly and green though some of the curls were hidden by a bandage wrapped around his head. He had a gentle smile on his face as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

"You have quite the quirk there, can I ask what your name is?" He asked kindly and Frostbite shrunk into herself, she didn't want him to be nice. No one was ever nice to her unless it was fake, for pity rather than genuine; or at least that's what O'Malley said.

She took a deep breath and coughed, eyes widening with panic as she realized that she couldn't use her quirk. What was wrong? Why couldn't she use it? What was happening?

"The doctors had to subdue your quirk so no more damage was done to the hospital. A nurse with a sleeping quirk knocked you out and quirk suppressants were administered until everything gets figured out." Deku explained, he still had that smile on his face and she hated it. She hated people who could smile so freely, since she never could.

"Can I ask what your name is?" He asked again and Frostbite shrugged,

"Don't got one." She growled out, better play along this time until she could get out and find another way to kill this man. Now Deku frowned, his eyebrows creasing.

"What do you mean? Didn't your parents name you when you were born?"

"Don't got them either."

"Can I ask what you mean?"

Before anything else could be said; a nervous nurse came in with a tray of food, a bowl of katsudon and some fruit with a bottle of water and juice. She set it on the bedside table and checked the hanging bags and machines. When she tried to check Frostbite herself; she snapped and strained against the handcuffs, shouting and yelling. The woman jumped backwards and fled the room. Deku leapt to his feet and gently pushed Frostbite's arms down to rest on the bed. She tried to bite him too but it didn't work, she couldn't reach his skin and all she got was a mouthful of fabric.

"Now now, there's no need for that. We're trying to help." He explained as he took his seat. Frostbite was growling now, as if it would scare him. He didn't seem fazed at all. His cape had been removed at some point and was folded up over the arm of the chair. He leaned over and retrieved the tray of food. He used the pair of chopsticks to pick up some of the food and offer it to her. She spat it back at him with a snarl. He looked unimpressed as he wiped the food off his face and tried again.

Finally it seemed he got fed up after another few tries.

"The more you do this the longer you're going to have those on." He said, nodding to the handcuffs and she stopped. They'd take them off? They weren't going to send her to the 'foster care'? She relented and opened her mouth.

The food made her stomach growl as she swallowed. She swore Deku hid a chuckle and fed her another bite. In no time at all the food was gone and she still wanted more. The man in green laughed a little and set the empty tray aside.

"Can I ask you some questions?" He asked and she tensed, lips curling back into a snarl. He quickly held up his hands in a 'calm down' gesture.

"It's either I ask them or the police come in and ask the." He countered her unspoken argument and she relented.

"Fine."

…...

He sat with his elbows on his knees, eyes alight with curiosity.

"What's your name?" Frostbite shrugged and picked at the blanket.

"Don't got one."

"Not even something you call yourself?"

"... Frostbite…"

"Frostbite? Why the name Frostbite?"

"Dunno," A big fat lie, she couldn't give away O'Malley. He always said to play dumb if she ever got caught.

"How old are you,"

"Nine."

"When's your birthday?"

"Dunno."

"Okaaaay Frostbite, where are your parents?"

"Don't got any." At least that's what O'Malley told her.

"Everyone has parents."

"Not me,"

"I'm sure you do have parents somewhere. Did you run away?"

"Nope."

"... alright this isn't going as well as I thought…. Okay Frostbite, how long have you been living on the street?"

"Since I was little."

"You are little,"

"Littler."

"How young do you think you were when you first started on the street?"

"Dunno, maybe three."

…

It was quiet except for the beeping as the adults spoke in hushed tones outside her hospital room. Frostbite was fiddling with the handcuffs restraining her arms to either side of her bed. She was so focused on trying to get out that she didn't hear the grown ups enter back in.

"Frostbite?" Her head shot up and she saw policemen mixed in with the doctors and nurses. Deku stood back near the door, conversing with an older policeman. She tensed, why were the cops here? Were they taking her to the 'foster care' place?

"We are talking about where to send you, you said you don't have a home and we can't send you back to the streets. Do you have a place to stay?" A policeman said, kneeling on the side of her bed to bring himself down to her level. She glared, she didn't want him or anyone else there. She had to get away so she could complete her mission. O'Malley would expect her back soon. She yanked on the handcuffs and felt the policeman try and touch her arm to stop the yanking. She had to get away and get out.

She yanked more fiercely on the restraints, even trying to bite and snap at anyone who got too close. She actually sunk her teeth into a couple of hands before someone managed to grab ahold of her and hold her down. She squirmed and thrashed, ripping some of the tubes out of her arm as she started to scream. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she tried to do something, anything to get away. A woman took out a syringe and her eyes glowed purple. The syringe gleamed with a now purple liquid and she approached Frostbite.

Frostbite redoubled her efforts as the nurse got closer. The nurse managed to hold the girl's arms down and injected the syringe. The 9-year-old's eyes rolled back as the sleeping quirk took hold and she fell into unconsciousness.

For the third time that day, Frostbite groggily blinked her eyes. She still had the handcuffs restraining her wrists and bandages to make sure she didn't shred her skin. The adults must have pumped her full of drugs because she felt groggy and dazed and sluggish.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" Came the familiar voice of her target. Deku was smiling down at her from his spot in his chair.

"You're quite feisty, you gave a couple of nasty bites to some of the staff here." He commented and she averted her gaze. She felt tiny under his stare, like she was an ant in front of a giant.

"But," she looked over to him and his grin got a little wider.

"We found out where to put you for now until everything gets figured out. It took some doing but it looks like you'll be staying with me. I'll be your legal guardian until everything gets straightened out."

Frostbite was frozen in place, eyes wide. She would be eating, sleeping, and staying in the same house as the man she was supposed to kill.

…

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **BIR0014 from FanFiction: Thank you!**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thank you so much!**

 **billythekid256 from FanFiction: actually, I didn't even make that connection! That's really cool now that I think about it!**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: Fire breathing characters have always held a special place in my heart since I am a secret pyromaniac (not really, I just love fire) XD.**

 **Really Frostbite is loyal to O'Malley since he gives her food and 'comfort' but he has kind of made her into his little slave with years of gaslighting, emotional and physical abuse, and keeping her totally dependant on him. That's why**

 **Also; you are correct with her lacking muscle mass! Muscle atrophy (or decay whichever you prefer) made her lose pretty much all body fat so she is pretty much skin and bones. Deku knows a thing or two about building muscle and necessary body fat quickly given his training in One For All as a teen so how he handles this will be quite interesting.**

 **And I am really looking forward to having him build a relationship with Frostbite; as for other friends helping? Most definitely! If Frostbite lets them help is another story ;)**

…

Frostbite kept her head down as she was escorted to a vehicle and then to Deku's house. She was kept under tight surveillance to make sure she didn't bolt again, it had taken them several tries to figure that out once they removed her cuffs. Deku was already at his house, making sure paparazzi wasn't following him and supposedly readying the house to hold her.

Despite her situation, she couldn't help but wonder where she would be staying. Would he keep her in a box to sleep in? Was he going to be like O'Malley and make her fend for herself? Would he punish her like O'Malley did?

It was silent in the police car, the policemen didn't speak. There was one driving, one in the passenger seat, and the older man who she saw Deku talking to sitting next to her. The doors were locked and child locks engaged. It was almost comical, three policemen watching a scrawny 9-year-old girl in a hospital gown and pants that were far too large for her. Slippers were given to her, though they were too big as well.

They arrived at a small quaint house in a small quiet neighborhood. It looked like houses on magazines she used as mattresses on the streets at the bottom of her refrigerator box. She was escorted to the porch by the older man. He knocked on the door and Deku opened with a smile. He was wearing more casual clothes, a t-shirt with words she couldn't read, some loose fitting jeans, and socks and slippers.

"Detective Tsukauchi, thanks again for driving her here." He said kindly and the older man smiled.

"It's the least I can do. Here's a bag of toiletries, snacks, and a change of clothes until you can get more. We'll keep you updated on the case progress." He said, handing a backpack to Deku with one hand. He didn't even looking down as he snagged Frostbite's arm with his other hand as she tried to run.

Deku and the policeman spoke for a while before Frostbite was let inside the house. It was small and quaint. The kitchen, dining room, and the living area was one big room with a hallway leading to three other doors. One she assumed was a bathroom and the other two had to be bedrooms of sorts.

"You can take my bed until we can turn my office into a bedroom for you okay?" Deku said as he shouldered the backpack and handed her a pair of indoor slippers to slip on before she stepped off the genkan. She did so hesitantly.

She didn't know what to do, or how to act. How was she supposed to kill him when the quirk suppressors hadn't worn off yet? A quick inspection of the house revealed that he had hidden any sharp knives and objects.

"You must be hungry, and it's nearing 7 o'clock. What do you feel like eating tonight?" Deku said as he set the backpack on the dining table. Frostbite frowned, what she felt like eating? She never got a choice, she always had to dig through the trash or steal in order to eat. Or O'Malley would give her canned food once in a while. With a shrug, she set about exploring. She heard him mutter something and then the sounds of food being made.

The house was clean with nothing she could use to escape in sight. It seemed Deku had locked up everything that was deemed dangerous like knives or any sharp objects. She checked everywhere, under the beds and couches, behind and under the dining table.

"Looking for a hiding place?" Came Deku's voice and she jolted so quickly she nearly hit her head. He was smiling at her as he set the table and finished readying dinner. As soon as it was done, he took his seat and gestured for her to do so. Which she promptly refused. She bolted from under the table and towards the front door.

Almost immediately she was swept quite literally off her feet and Deku was holding her well off the ground. She thrashed, twisted, and screamed incoherently but her scrawny body couldn't do anything against his well built body.

"Now now, there's no need to freak out. It's just dinner, you're still hungry right?" She very nearly stilled. Food? He was going to feed her? What was she going to have to do afterwards? She struggled again as he held her almost like a football (American football) and drew a chair out. The chairs were large enough and she was small enough that she had to kneel in order to reach the table properly.

Deku set her down in the seat and held her there until she stopped struggling. She was panting slightly from all the moving around but Deku wasn't even winded.

"Are you done?" He asked, and she begrudgingly nodded. He let go of her shoulders slowly and sat in his own seat across from her. He put his hands together and closed his eyes,

"Itadakimasu," he said before setting about getting his own plate of food.

Frostbite stared, why did he say that? What was the point of it? She frowned but didn't say anything. Instead she stood up on the chair and tried to reach some of the food set on the table.

"Ah let me help you, we don't want to have an accident right?" Deku said and handed her his plate and bowl of food, served according to her size and switched her for her empty dishes. After she was convinced he wasn't going to steal her food, she picked up her chopsticks.

Then she realized she didn't know how to use them. Sure she had seen people use them in restaurants when she looked through windows, but didn't know how to use the utensils themselves. She frowned and grit her teeth, even going as far as to try and emulate how Deku was using his own chopsticks. It failed and eventually she gave up, pushing the plate and bowl away.

"What's wrong Frostbite?" Deku asked and she refused his gaze while pointing at the chopsticks. He was quiet and she grew nervous, was he going to get mad that she didn't know how to use them?

Suddenly he let out a chuckle,

"Oooohhh I forgot! You probably don't know how to use chopsticks huh? Here, I'll show you." He moved his chair and dishes over to sit next to her. He held his chopsticks out,

"Here, hold them like this." He handed her pair to her and after she took them, he reached out to touch her hands. She recoiled and stared at him in apprehension. He pursed his lips,

"I'm not going to hurt you Frostbite," He tried to soothe but she scrambled off the chair and away from the table. That's what O'Malley always said before he would hit her after she messed up. She didn't want to be hit again.

Deku was up and moving after her but she managed to evade his hold. He nearly grabbed the back of her hospital gown, his fingers brushed the back. She lost her slippers in her scramble, flinging the slippers back in her haste.

"NO!" She shrieked and darted around the room, eventually scrambling into a towel closet where she promptly slammed the door. She heard Deku skid to a stop outside the door and grasp the doorknob.

"NO!" She shrieked again and held onto the knob.

"Frostbite I'm not going-"  
"NO!" She kicked the door this time and wedged herself under some of the towels in the basket at the bottom of the closet.

It was silent before she heard a sigh,

"Frostbite I won't hurt you, you need to trust me. I promise I don't mean any harm." He said through the door and she kicked it again,

"No." Was all she said and buried herself back under the towels.

There was a thump outside the door as he sat down with a huff and lean on the wall next to the closet door. It was completely silent for a while before she heard Deku get up and move away from the door. Frostbite nearly climbed out of the closet when she heard him return and something was set down outside the door before he left again.

It must have been hours before she clambered out from under the towels and opened the closet door. A plate of food was set outside the door, long cold by now but it was there nonetheless. The TV was on, and she could see Deku sitting in the armchair, looking lost in thought.

Looking back to the food, she hesitantly reached out and sat in the pile of towels as she scarfed down the food, grabbing the fork laid out next to it to shovel it down. It was gone all too soon and she was left with an empty plate. The 9-year-old stared at it for a minute before crawling from the closet and carrying the dishes with her. She didn't know what to do, was she supposed to keep the dishes or give them back?

Deku looked almost sad, staring at the television with his hands clasped in front of his mouth. He hadn't seen her as she crept out from the closet and into the dining room. Staring at him, Frostbite almost felt bad. But she was also scared, she didn't want to be hurt again. Maybe giving him the plate would help him not be mad?

She stood unsurely by the armchair until he noticed her, a smile crossed his face.

"Finally decided to come out of hiding?" He said and she nodded, handing him the plate and fork slowly; keeping her eyes averted but looking at him in her peripheral vision. His smile grew slightly as he took the dishes from her hands.

"Thank you, I'm glad to see you ate." He said and she frowned, glad?

She recoiled again as he reached out a hand towards her head. He stopped, his smile not disappearing.

"Not at the physical affection stage yet hm? We'll work on it, you'll get there in time!"

…

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Tsuyu Asui from Quotev: Literally me XD I see so much Dad Might or Dadzawa (not that those are bad, I live for those) but I wanted some Dadku!**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: I am trying to make this as realistic as I can while still having it an anime FanFiction. Cause O'Malley was a douche she has layers upon layers of problems (like ogres and onions) that Deku is going to have to get through. I'm glad to see you're liking this so far!**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking it so far!**

 **bladetri from FanFiction: thank you!**

...

 _*I headcanon that Deku is actually really good at cooking as an adult and Toshinori taught him how to make traditional american meals*_

Frostbite did not end up sleeping in Deku's bed like he offered. No, it had set off another tantrum of her screaming and kicking until he relented and let her make her own place to sleep. That ended up with her piling blankets and pillows underneath the dining table and making a nest of sorts. She didn't want to sleep in a bed, it didn't feel safe with it completely open on all sides, under the table felt more like her refrigerator box so she opted to sleep there.

Deku looked at her and shook his head before letting her do as she pleased. He took his own bedding out and set himself up on the couch. After seeing her inquiring gaze, he smiled and said "I have to keep an eye on you somehow!" before going into his bedroom to change into night clothes.

The concept of pajamas confused Frostbite, she only ever wore the same outfit over and over again. But he came out in pajamas; a t-shirt and shorts, and had a folded sweatshirt in his hands. Crouching by the table, he handed the shirt to Frostbite who scooted back,  
"It's just a sweatshirt, an old one of mine. You can use it as pajamas until we can get you some clothes of your own. I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay in a hospital gown the entire time." He said with a wink and a smile. She took the article of clothing, it was blue with more bold writing she couldn't read and very soft, it even had a hood which she appreciated.

As soon as he turned away, she pulled the hospital gown off and slipped it over her head. The hospital had given her new undergarments and the sweatshirt was much too big. It was clearly meant for a teenager but on her it was more of a robe or dress. Since she was so small, the sweatshirt reached past her knees and the sleeves dwarfed her own arms. Bunching up the sleeves so she could use her hands, Frostbite pulled the hood over her head; it nearly covered her entire face. She then adjusted her pillows and blankets one last time before crawling under a particularly soft downy blanket and promptly fell asleep.

She awoke the next morning to the sun and the smell of something good. Her head shot up out of the blankets and pillows and immediately scanned her surroundings. She was still in her nest of a bed in Deku's house. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her fists; which were covered by the sweatshirt.

The smell made her mouth water as she crawled out from under the table and towards where the kitchen was. It was pretty much the same room as the dining and living room though there was a wall with a large window so she could see Deku cooking something. He was already dressed for the day, flipping something in a frying pan before setting it on a plate that she couldn't see.

He spotted her peeking around the corner and smiled,  
"Glad to see you awake, are you hungry?" As if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly and he laughed,  
"I'll take that as a yes!"

She knelt on her chair as Deku brought breakfast to the table. It was round flat circles with several containers of what she assumed was jam.  
"I figured I'd make a more fork friendly meal this time. I bet you've never had pancakes before huh?" Deku said in a joking tone as he set a carton of milk and a pitcher of orange juice on the table. Frostbite watched him as he took a circle and put butter and what looked like syrup on it. She copied him but with just butter, having to stand up to reach it across the table.

"Do you want milk or orange juice?" Deku asked and Frostbite looked up from the butter melting on her food. She looked to either and shrugged, leaving him to sigh as she tore into the pancake, half with her fork half with her hands. It was fluffy and light, the butter and jam made it sweet. She decided she liked it much better than her normal fruit snacks or gas station snacks she'd steal.  
"How about you try some of both?" Deku offered and after some consideration, she finally nodded. He poured her a quarter glass of each and let her try. She decided she liked the milk better.

She ended up only eating one pancake, still not used to huge meals. Deku simply put the rest in the fridge for later. That was also a concept foreign to her, storing food for later? She always had to eat her food immediately or else it'd be stolen or rot.

"Now, we do need to get you some new clothes, we could go out to some stores and take a look-"  
"No!" Immediately fear froze her veins, O'Malley would be out looking for her by now and she didn't want him to get mad at her. Her mind was focused on hiding from him until she could accomplish her mission and then go back. Deku frowned,  
"What do you mean? We need to get you clothes and I don't have anything that'll fit you." He had his hands raised as if trying to show he was unarmed. But Frostbite was almost in hysterics now. She didn't want O'Malley to be mad at her, she didn't want him to hit her. She didn't want him to find her until she completed her mission.

As soon as Deku made a move to get near her, she bolted back to the towel closet. She heard Deku's frustrated groan as she slammed the door behind her.

…...

It was almost like a game the next couple days for Deku to get her to do anything. Some days she would be fine and just wander around the house or sleep in her makeshift bed. Other days, if he reminded her of O'Malley in any way, she would hide in the towel closet. He was getting to his wits end, she could tell. More often than not, she'd eat food he left outside the closet. She hadn't showered or bathed since she had been there, hadn't changed clothes, nothing. Finally something changed this strange game and routine they had.

She was hidden in the towel closet in the evening when the front door opened. There was the sounds of Deku talking to someone and they replied. It sounded like a woman, a younger woman. Deku sounded happy to see this person and she caught her name several times as his voice got closer to the towel closet.  
"She's really skittish so she might not come out,"  
"That's alright! I'm sure she'll be fine!" The woman's voice said and the doorknob started to turn.

Frostbite immediately latched onto the doorknob.  
"NO!" She shouted and kicked the door.  
"Frostbite, I have someone for you to meet. Can you come out?"  
"NO!" She shrieked again and heard his now familiar sigh.  
"Frostbite-"  
"NO!  
"You have to come out sometime-"  
"NO!"  
"You can't stay in there forever-"  
"NO NO NO!" Frostbite yelled and kicked the door with each no. After that it went silent and she perked up. Had they left her alone? She crawled out of the closet to peek into the living room.

She was immediately swept off her feet before she could bolt and suddenly held in Deku's arms. She immediately started screaming and thrashing but it did nothing. He held her tightly as he brought her to the couch where he set her down. She tried to bolt but he picked her up and set her on his lap as he sat down. He kept a firm grip on her until she tired herself out and stopped.

"She's really feisty isn't she?" A woman who looked the same age as Deku was sitting on the couch across from them. She had rosy cheeks and a brown bob haircut. She had brown eyes and wore a pink shirt with a pair of shorts and tights. She leaned on her elbows and smiled at Frostbite who was frozen, eyes narrowed and teeth bared in a snarl. Deku gave a tired laugh,  
"Tell me about it. Frostbite, this is my really good friend Uravity, she's going to help us a little bit."

"I'm Uravity! But you can call me Ochako, it's nice to meet you Frostbite!" She held her hand out but Frostbite lunged and snapped at her hand. Uravity withdrew her hand before she could bite her but her smile was now a frown.  
"She's been like this since I brought her home. I have no idea what to do, that's why I called. Also because she doesn't have any clothes that fit and she refuses to leave the house."

"Right! I actually have a lot of clothes from when I was a kid, my parents put it in storage for when I had kids. I brought some over!" She nodded to some boxes near the door and Frostbite struggled. Were they going to put her in the boxes? Were they sending her away?

Uravity brought the boxes over and opened them up, pulling some clothes from the boxes and setting them on the coffee table. It was all young girl's clothes, in shades of pastels and pinks. Frostbite didn't like them immediately, she didn't like overly bright colors. She made a face at them and looked away. Deku didn't look to be letting her go any time soon so she settled for making faces at every article of clothing that was pulled out.  
"It's not a lot, just a couple of pairs of pants and some shirts, I think there are a couple pairs of socks in here too." She said, rummaging through the boxes.

It was a while before Deku actually let Frostbite go and let her take a look at the clothing. She was cautious but so was he, sitting so he could grab her if she ran. Frostbite made faces at the clothes but didn't say anything. There were a couple of worn sweaters that she ended up snatching and holding bundled in her arms. Satisfied, she held them in her arms as she clambered back onto the couch with her new findings.

Deku was smiling at her, seemingly content that she found something.  
"Well she found some things, that's good!" Uravity commented with a grin.

Uravity left not long after and Deku got Frostbite a box to put all her new clothes in. She occupied herself with rearranging the clothes inside. They were still large on her, the soft fabric hanging off her bony shoulders much like her old raincoat and jacket did. The sweater she had changed into was a soft pastel yellow with writing on the front, she wanted to know what it meant and she wanted to know now.

Clambering out from under the table; she peeked around the kitchen corner where Deku was making food at the stove. He was stirring some rice and vegetables in a pan, using a wooden spatula to do so. It smelled good and her stomach rumbles subtly.

Still focused on her objective but still wary, she approached Deku for the first time by herself. She reached up and tugged on his shirt hem. He glanced down; eyebrows raised and eyes widening slightly in surprise.  
"Frostbite? What's the matter?" He asked and she pointed to her shirt. His brows furrowed in confusion,  
"I'm not sure I understand…" he said and Frostbite frowned. It should be obvious right? She couldn't understand what the shirt said so she pointed so he could read it to her.

But before anything could be said; there was a knock at the front door.

…

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!  
Until next time!  
FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Traitor of my lies from Quotev: Fun fact, I actually don't read the manga, my friend tells me a bunch of stuff that happens like with Eri so that's how I know about quirk suppressants.**

 **Also; I learned that after being starved for so long; it's actually really hard to gain back weight because you have to be fed carefully or else your body's internal workings go crazy and you die, so Frostbite won't be a healthy weight for a while!**

 **And yes! The League Of Villains changed their views to Deku since All Might has retired as of now and the hero system is still going strong! So they're still trying to take it down!**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

 **BIR0014 from FanFiction: We'll just have to find out this chapter won't we? ;)**

 **ponystoriesandothers from FanFiction: Thank you so much! :D**

 **Alternet RedSkys from FanFiction: Yup Frostbite is scared of O'Malley! But given how he treats her, it's kind of understandable but he is the only person she's known since she was little so she also feels like she has to go back.**

 **Also yes! She is lacking educational wise, speech wise, as well as height. O'Malley obviously wouldn't teach her a lot since he needed to keep her solely dependent on him to make her do things for him.**

 **I thought having Frostbite meet Ochako and really not liking her would be fun since I see most kids as really getting to like Ochako.**

 **Deku is smart! But he can be oblivious sometimes XD especially to someone who's vocabulary for him is limited to 'no' and other one word answers.**

 **And now you shall have the answer as to who is outside the door!**

 **bladetri from FanFiction: Thank!**

…..

Frostbite was frozen like a deer in the headlights. Deku however seemed delighted. He turned the burner off and turned the handle of the pan inward so she couldn't reach it. She hid behind the kitchen counter, peeking out but ready to flee to the closet. Deku opened the door, his smile widening as he opened it a little wider.

"Mom! I'm glad you could come on such short notice!" He said and a short plump woman with green hair and eyes entered the household.

"Of course I'd come Izuku! You sounded stressed over the phone, what's the matter son?" The woman said as Izuku helped her out of her coat and put on some indoor slippers.

"Aahh, it's kind of hard to explain. It's better to show you then explain afterwards." Frostbite's eyes met the woman and the woman's eyes widened.

"I-Izuku is she what you wanted to show me?" She said and took a hesitant step towards the child.

Frostbite darted towards the closet and slammed the door. She heard Deku sigh, muttering under his breath.

"That is Frostbite; she's a little girl who was hurt in the incident with the huge explosions nearly two weeks ago. But she's been living in the streets and homeless since she was 3 so information on her is slim to none. I'm taking place as her guardian for now but as you can see she's being difficult. I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Well I'll see what I can do; she probably doesn't trust people given how you said she's lived." The woman said and got closer the the door.

"Frostbite? That's your name right? Hi sweetheart, my name is Inko Midoriya and my son is Izuku Midoriya, the man taking care of you. Can I open the door?"

"NO!"

"Alright then, I'll let you come out on your own, but would you like some dinner?" It was quiet and then,

"... yes.."

"Okay then! I'll let Izuku make dinner, can I keep talking to you?"

"..."

Inko has a feeling about her; it made Frostbite feel warm and fuzzy inside and she didn't know what it was or meant. Was Inko doing something?

"I saw the fort under the table, did you made that?" Inko asked and Frostbite was quiet before deciding she liked how Inko made her feel and she wanted to answer so she would feel it more. She reached up to the doorknob and cracked the door open the tiniest bit. Inko was on the other side, crouching outside the door with a smile on her face.

"... yes."

"Really? That's amazing Frostbite! You know Izuku used to do that all the time, he would make forts and play in them almost every day."

"Not play."

"Hm?"

"Not play. Sleep."

"Sleep? As in that's your bed?"

"Yes."

Deku called from the kitchen and said dinner was ready and Inko held a hand out,

"Would you like to come eat?" Frostbite started to shut the door and Inko withdrew her hand,

"Alright no touching, I can do that. Would you still like to come eat something?" Frostbite nodded hesitantly and crawled from the closet. Inko stood and let Frostbite go first and climb into her seat. Inko took the seat to her left, minding the makeshift bed underneath and giving her full access to the closet.

Deku took his place at the head of the table and set the food down. It was stir fry, something she had seen street vendors make many times but had never tried. Frostbite picked up her spoon as Deku and Inko picked up their chopsticks and started to eat.

Inko was watching Frostbite as the girl shoveled food into her mouth. The woman seemed lost in thought but she paid her no mind. Inko was okay to be around in Frostbite's mind. She liked the feeling she got when Inko smiled at her. It was similar to Deku's smile but Deku still scared her. She didn't want his pity or for him to get mad at her. But she had the feeling that Inko wouldn't do either.

Inko and Deku cleared the table and did the dishes as Frostbite occupied herself under the table. She was messing around with the blankets and pillows, folding and unfolding them and fluffing the pillows.

However she stopped when she heard the hushed voices of Inko and Deku.

"She's so skinny Izuku…"

"I know Mom, I'm working on helping her get to a healthy weight but it's slow going." A period of silence before Deku spoke.

"How were you able to get her to come out so easily?"

"Hmm, I talked to her. She didn't say much other than yes and no though."

"I've tried that but she refuses to come out and just screams no…"

It was silent for several minutes except for the sound of the sink running.

"Izuku I think she was abused when she was homeless."

"What?"

"I could be wrong, but I had a feeling someone abused her on the streets. She seemed to be okay with me, but with you and Ochako-chan earlier; from what you told me at least. For all we know, you could scare her. A man could have abused her in some way while she was growing up so she might associate you with fear. You need to give her time and be patient.L

Frostbite was scared as Inko got ready to leave. They were talking about her weren't they? Were they going to find somewhere else for her? Were they going to give her back to O'Malley?

Inko kneeled at the table and smiled at the girl.

"It was nice meeting you Frostbite; you're a nice girl. I hope I can get to know you more!" She said and waved as Frostbite wouldn't let her touch her. Frostbite watched her warily and nodded, Inko's smile widened and she got wrinkles by the corners of her eyes as she did so.

Inko left that night, leaving Frostbite with the warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. She ultimately decided that she liked that feeling. She liked it a lot.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thanks so much hun! I'm glad you like it and my style!**

 **BIR0014 from FanFiction: I'm definitely going to go into depth about the League of Villains! Not too much since this is primarily from Frostbite's POV but there will be some depth! As for O'Malley's quirk, it's been hinted at in chapters 1 and 2 but never officially revealed yet!**

 **Alternet RedSkys from FanFiction: I liked the idea of Frostbite warming up to Inko much quicker because let's be honest; Inko is a real MVP with all she had to deal with when Deku was a teenager.**

 **I'm glad to see my cliffhanger had people worried! That sounds really kinda twisted.**

 **And as Mother Gothel said! "Mother knows best!"**

…..

Frostbite slowly got used to living with Deku over the course of 2 months. She still was wary, and more than scared about O'Malley, his words to her and her mission lingering in the back of her mind. But she was growing more comfortable around Deku. She didn't speak more than one or two word answers, and she had gained some weight, but it was progress.

Inko and Uravity visited often, one of them would come at least once a week. It took several weeks for them to coax her out of the towel closet, which was being used less and less now. Ink has even been nice enough to give Frostbite an old booster seat Deku used as a baby so she could sit at the table instead of kneeling.

However, she should've known it wouldn't last for long. Especially one night when she was sleeping peacefully under the table.

A rough hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her out none too gently. She scrambled for purchase but was pulled out from under the table and into the open. Frostbite nearly screamed when a hand clamped over her mouth and she was lifted off the ground. Fear made her heart stutter as she came face to face with O'Malley.

He was ragged and the alcohol on his breath mixed with cigarettes told her he was very obviously upset.

"Thought you could run away from me huh you little brat?" He snarled as one hand grabbed the back of her head by her hair and lifted her off the ground, the other hand coming to grip her face almost painfully as it covered her mouth.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you." He growled and she shook her head frantically as best she could with him holding her.

"I was patient, I was nice, I gave you food and this is how you repay me?! By running away with the same son of a bitch you were supposed to kill?!" His voice was still a harsh whispering growl, Deku still asleep on the couch.

Deku, she had to get his attention. But how?

"I told you if you didn't accomplish your mission then the police wouldn't find you till your body was dead and rotten. That's exactly what's gonna happen now. You made a fool of me in front of the League." O'Malley snarled and Frostbite's breath shortened and a whimper left her lips. His grip tightened and he brought her closer to his face.

"Not a sound you little shit." He threatened and started walking towards the darkest parts of the shadows. He was going to take her away, he was going to kill her, she had to wake up Deku.

Her body twisted and weighed as she tried to get away from his grasp. She kicked at his stomach and clawed at his hands. His snark twisted and he tightened his grip but she got her mouth free and screamed at the top of her lungs. O'Malley slammed her against the wall to quiet her but it was too late.

Deku was awake in an instant, his eyes bleary with sleep but he was wide awake as soon as he saw her struggling against O'Malley.

"Put her down!" He demanded, his body lighting up with green electricity. His eyes narrowed but O'Malley scoffed,

"The little bitch is mine." He rumbled and pushed Frostbite further into the wall, stepping closer to the dark shadows. She was still struggling so O'Malley withdrew his hand covering her mouth and punched her hard across the face.

Blood flew from her lips and a bone cracked as she cried out. Her quirk activated; gas erupting from her lips and igniting at the back of her throat. She spewed fire straight into O'Malley's face. He let out a bellow and sent a fist towards her face. It missed badly and drove into her stomach, another cracking sound.

"You BITCH!" he screamed and threw her to the floor, stomping towards her as she scrambled backwards.

Deku leapt into action and she felt a rush of wind and O'Malley was flying across the room. He crashed into the couch, breaking it and making a dent in the wall. Deku started towards him but he melted into the shadows and was gone.

Immediately Deku turned back to Frostbite. He knelt down and cupped her face, worry etched across his features. She pulled away with a cry as he brushed her cheek. Deku chewed on his lip,

"It's definitely broken, we need to go to the hospital." He said and she struggled, O'Malley would find her there wouldn't he?

"Frostbite, I promise everything will be fine. I'll protect you alright? How about I call an ambulance instead, would that make you feel safer?" He promised and she nodded, face throbbing.

Deku was on the phone with people as Frostbite stuck close, holding a bag of ice to her face and her ribs. Deku had used toilet paper to stop the bleeding from her nose before calling the ambulance. She was glancing around the room frantically, terrified out of her mind. She didn't even want to go under the table again. The chairs were upturned and laying haphazardly from where O'Malley had dragged her out.

As soon as Deku hung up with whoever he was talking to, he knelt back down to Frostbite's level and brushed some hair from her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly and she nodded, lower lip wobbling as she fought back tears. She couldn't cry, O'Malley had told her that tears were for the weak and she couldn't be weak. Deku smiled and the smile didn't make her feel anger, it made her feel safe.

She tensed up as there was a knock on the door. Deku got up, pushing Frostbite behind him as he answered the door. It was the ambulance people and the older detective who took her here in the first place.

The police let Deku sit with her on the back of the ambulance as a medic with a healing quirk healed her injuries. Her left cheek was swollen from O'Malley's punch and her ribs hurt. The medic; an older woman who looked a lot like Inko, smiled as she finished the healing.

"You are a brave little girl you know? That's a real scary situation you were in and you're handling it like a champ." The woman said and patted Frostbite's hands. The girl nodded and the medic climbed back into the ambulance. Deku helped her off the back as the ambulance left.

The detective knelt down to Frostbite's level.

"Remember me Frostbite?" He asked and she nodded, hiding behind Deku's leg and looking around to make sure O'Malley wasn't going to come from anywhere.

"I'm glad to see you're doing alright, we're going to have you stay at another house for a little bit while we track down this guy okay? Deku will still stay with you, he'll protect you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny badge.

"Have a sticker for your bravery." He said and she took it, looking at the shiny sticker. She couldn't tell what it said, but she liked it anyway. She stuck it on the sweater she got from Uravity that she picked out and looked up to Deku.

Deku tried to be gentle as he put on a coat Uravity had given them. He tied her shoes though they were slightly too big and picked her up, still in pajamas himself. The outside air was cold and made her whimper. She held onto Deku's coat like it was a lifeline as he activated his power and took off in a sprint. Frostbite hid her face in the fabric of his coat and held on tightly.

They arrived at an apartment complex and he rubbed her back as they climbed the stairs.

"Normally I'd take you to my mom's, you like her right?" Frostbite nodded and he chuckled,

"I thought so. I'd normally take you there but Detective Tsukauchi said I should have some other Pro's help me watch you until we get everything sorted out. She'll still come to visit but some friends of mine offered a place to stay for a few days." He said and she tightened her grip again, her fists were clenched deep into the fabric of his coat and she shook slightly.

The two of them stopped at a door and Deku adjusted his grip on Frostbite as he knocked on the door. A moment later, it opened.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thank you so much!**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: I SURPRISED MY READERS YES!**

 **Frostbite is a smart kid! She knew her only hope to escape was waking up Deku which meant screaming, but actually the Quirk bit was a bit of an accident! Given the nature of her Quirk, she never used it often (O'Malley never let her unless he said so) so that part was more of instinct to get out of a bad situation!**

 **Since this is set in the future when they're all pros; I like to think Bakugo has calmed down a bit and become a better person though his fiery temper won't just disappear like that. But Bakugo may make an appearance! I haven't fully decided yet.**

 **And what can I say? I love Dadku!**

 **UnoriginalOriginals from Quotev: Frostbite does have a similar quirk to Deku's father but I will say now, there is no relationship between it. Similar quirks can happen (like Tetsu and Kiri) so this is just a situation like that! XD**

…..

The door opened to reveal a woman with black hair cascading down her back and dark eyes. She looked like she had just woken up, rubbing her eyes.

"Midoriya-san?" She said with a yawn, a man with two colored hair approached behind her and settled a hand on her shoulder.

"Momo, you should head back to bed." He said and Deku sighed in relief.

"Thanks again Todoroki-kun for letting us stay on such short notice." Deku breathed out and the couple inside stepped aside to let them in.

"Was this who you were on the phone with Shoto?" The man with red and white hair nodded,

"We'll explain inside."

Frostbite didn't let go of Deku as he explained their situation to the couple in front of them. The couple was introduced as Momo Yaoyorozu the Everything Hero Creati and Shoto Todoroki or better known as just Shoto; two people engaged to be married when that autumn season.

The couple listened intently and Creati got up to make them all something to drink. She came back with tea for the adults and a darker liquid for Frostbite. She looked at the mug and then to Deku to see what he thought about it.

"It's hot cocoa, Yaoyorozu makes some of the best that I've ever had. Go ahead, it's safe to drink." He urged, his arm on the back of the couch they sat on. The couple sat across from them, Shoto's hand on Creati's kneecap as they took in the situation.

"Do you know who this man is?" Shoto asked and Deku shook his head,

"I've never seen him before tonight. Even then I didn't get a good look at his face."

"O'Malley." Frostbite said and everyone looked at her. She sipped some of the drink in her mug and blinked, the sweet taste warming her body. She decided she liked it.

"Frostbite what do you mean?"

"The man. O'Malley." Creati's hands glowed pink and suddenly a notepad and pen were in her hands. Frostbite blinked as Creati set her ceramic mug down and smiled softly at the younger girl.

"Is his name O'Malley?" She asked and Frostbite nodded, fingers tightening on her mug.

"How do you know him?"

"On the streets. Found me."

"He found you?"

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

"Dunno, when I started living on the streets."

Creati was writing everything down as she asked Frostbite questions. Deku kept his arm on the back of the couch and Frostbite scooted closer to him. She was getting unnerved, it was like the shadows in the room were flickering but it was just her mind still scared of what happened.

"Do you know why O'Malley was after you?" Shoto asked as Creati wrote down some more answers. Frostbite fidgeted, did she tell them the truth? O'Malley always said to lie but she wanted to tell them.

"... yes…" Deku frowned next to her, his drink long gone.

"Why was that?"

"Cause I was bad."

"Why were you bad?"

"Cause I didn't complete my mission." Creati took a break from writing to look up.

"What was your mission?" Frostbite looked at Deku out of the corner of her eye, scared of what she was about to say and how he would react. Would he hit her like O'Malley did? Would he give her back to O'Malley?  
"To kill Deku."

It was silent and Frostbite fixed her eyes on the now cold drink in her hands. Deku started to move his arm and she flinched, was he going to hit her? He noticed the flinch and stopped,

"Why did he want you to kill me?" Deku asked softly, his eyes weren't dark like O'Malley's did, he didn't seem mad. But then again, sometimes O'Malley didn't either.

"Cause the hand man made a deal."

The silence was so thick she could've cut it with a knife. Creati's eyes were blown wide and she seemed paler than before. Shoto had gone rigid like a statue and Deku had an unknown expression on his face. It looked like a mix of fear and anger.

"Did the hand man have blue hair and red eyes?" Frostbite frowned but nodded, how did they know about him?

"Dammit." Deku whispered and she looked up to see him clenching his teeth.

"I thought we were done with him. After everything that happened years ago." He said quietly and looked to Frostbite, a small smile crossing his face as he brushed some hair out of her eyes.

Creati frowned as she glanced to Shoto who nodded. Creati looked back to Frostbite and then to her notepad.

"Frostbite, why did he come after you?"

"Cause he said if I messed up…" Frostbite chewed on her lips as she remembered the look on O'Malley's face as he held her against the wall.

"Then one 'll find my body until it's rotted and gone." She mumbled and picked at her sweater. The sticker the detective gave her shone slightly in the lamp light as her feet fidgeted, they couldn't touch the floor.

"... He said that?" Creati whispered and Frostbite nodded. Creati pursed her lips but Deku spoke up instead.

"Frostbite," She looked up at him.

"Did he ever hit you?" He asked and Frostbite looked down, feeling scared and she felt the urge to lie. But decided not to and nodded.

"Do you know why?" Shoto asked and Frostbite shrugged,

"Cause I was bad. He said I didn't do a job right." She mumbled, it was normal for that to happen right?

Shoto looked upset and so did Creati.

"Frostbite how long was this going on?" Again Frostbite shrugged,

"Dunno, whenever I was bad."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No."

"Why? There were people that could help you."

"That's not what O'Malley said."

"Pardon?"

"O'Malley said that people didn't care for someone like me. He said they only pity me and that he was the only one who would feed me."

Deku looked mad now, Shoto looked like he was lost in thought and Creati looked upset. Had she done something wrong? Frostbite didn't want to make him mad.

"Frostbite, can you tell me what O'Malley looked like?" Creati inquired and Frostbite nodded.

"He's tall, has long hair and a beard. He has big eyebrows and a crooked nose, he wears a cowboy had and trenchcoat."

Eventually Creati clicked her pen and set the notepad down.

"We have enough evidence to try and find this guy, but first we should all get some sleep. We have a spare bedroom down the hall that you and Frostbite could use Midoriya. I think we have a spare futon as well." Creati said and stood, Shoto nodded and the two of them stood. Deku stood as well, Frostbite slipped off the couch next to him and followed him down the hall.

"Thank you again Todoroki-kun, Yaoyorozu-san. I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem Midoriya. Sleep well Frostbite!"

The bedroom had a single bed and a spare futon rolled up in the closet. Deku set about getting the futon ready, Frostbite sitting on the bed.

"No." She said and he looked up at her,

"Hm?"

"No futon." She said, hopping off the bed and wandering over, grabbing ahold of the hem of his shirt and pulling him. He followed even though he was clearly stronger than her. She pushed him onto the bed and crawled up next to him.

"Frostbite?"

"Scared." Was all she said and his eyes lit with recognition.

"You don't want to be alone in the bed? Are you scared of O'Malley finding you again?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll sleep here tonight." He said and the two of them got under the covers, Deku shut the curtains and turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness.

But with Deku there, she felt safe. Especially as she felt him sleeping near her where she could reach him.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Traitor of my lies from Quotev: A few more pairings might show up! I haven't decided yet!**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: ok honestly thank you for telling me about my writing issues. I have no beta reader so some things do slip past my writing/editing process, plus I'm writing the majority of this at 1AM when my insomnia isn't letting me sleep so I am sometimes tired when i write. I'll definitely work on fixing that! And as for shipping; it's not the main focus of this story, just something that might be mentioned here and there.**

 **And honestly, I'm so happy to see I'm making O'Malley out to be a douchey character that everyone hates.**

 **And actually; Frostbite has had baths when Inko would come over but it was never really mentioned. I realize now I forgot to add little details like that and will be sure to do so in the future! But yes! Momo will mention baths and such!**

 **And yay Frostbite's making progress!**

 **Deku and Shoto (and maybe other pros ;) ) will be teaching her how to use her quirk offensively and defensively!**

 **fencer29 from FanFiction: O'Malley attacking definitely played a part and Frostbite is starting to realize that Deku actually wants to help and maybe not all people are bad! Also; Frostbite does batter around females and since Momo did make her hot cocoa, that makes her okay in her book. Cause no matter what she's been through, she's still a kid and kids like food.**

 **And I honestly cannot wait to write Todoroki interacting with Frostbite!**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Aagh! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like reading it!**

 **bladetri from FanFiction: Thank! XD**

…..

Frostbite fidgeted with the muted blue sweater she had worn for the day. Luckily this didn't have any words on it so she didn't have to worry about trying to read it; not that she could. She sat with Deku in the police station as he talked with the policemen about tracking down O'Malley. The sticker from the detective had been removed from her pajamas and stuck onto the sweater. He sat with his hand on the back of her chair as they spoke.

"Frostbite?" The detective man from last night asked and she looked up, nodding as she did so.

"Do you know of your parents? Could they help in this investigation in any way?" He inquired and she shook her head,

"Don't got any." She said quietly and the detective frowned,

"Everyone has parents… who raised you?"

"O'Malley."

"You mean O'Malley found you on the street?"

"O'Malley said they didn't want me no more so they threw me away." Deku's hand tightened and he frowned heavily, brows creasing. The detective man frowned at the notes Creati had written last night and added to them.

"Alright Frostbite, I think this is some good information for now. Will you go wait with Creati and Shoto? They're right outside, I just need to talk to Deku alone for a minute." Frostbite didn't move and looked up at Deku with wide eyes. He gave her a smile and nodded,

"They got here just now. I'll be right out okay? I promise you'll be safe." Frostbite was hesitant but slowly got off her chair and left the room.

Shōto was in the waiting room when she arrived, sporting a button up and slacks. He pocketed his phone when he spotted her and leaned onto his knees. She realized something, Creati wasn't here.

"Creati?" She asked hesitantly and Shoto nodded towards the door,

"She got called for some hero work at her agency. She sent me to come get you in case Midoriya has to stay behind." He said and reached out a hand to help her onto a chair, Frostbite withdrew as he did so and climbed onto a chair herself, one chair in between the two of them.

The silence between them was awkward as Shoto sat, unsure of what to do and Frostbite picked at a frayed edge of her sweater sleeve. As she glanced down, she spotted her sticker and got an idea. Grown ups know how to read right? Could Shoto read the writing on the sticker? Reaching over, she tugged on Shoto's shirt sleeve. Their heterochromatic eyes met and she pointed to her sticker,

"Yes it's a nice sticker Frostbite." he said and she frowned,

"No, read." She said and now he frowned.

"Pardon?" She tugged harder on his sleeve and she pointed with more emphasis to her sticker.

"Read!" Shoto was starting to frustrate her as he couldn't seem to understand the she wanted him to read her sticker!

Finally she turned and knelt on the chair and pushed her finger against his nose and then to her sticker,

"READ!" He finally seemed to understand and his eyes brightened,

"Do you not know how to read?" He inquired and she nodded, relief that he finally understood making her sigh.

"The sticker says Junior Detective. It's a kids sticker policemen commonly given to children." He explained and she nodded, now content that she knew what it meant.

It was silent for a moment before she grew bored and poked his side again, when he looked over she pointed to the magazines on the table next to him.

"Read more?"

Deku came out about ten minutes later and smiled at Frostbite. Shoto had been reading her a magazine, it was boring but she liked looking at the colorful pages and looking at the different words.

"Did you find a new friend?" Frostbite's head shot up and she scampered over to stand in front of Deku. She pointed proudly to her sticker,

"Junior Detective!" She said, happy that she knew what her sticker meant. Deku laughed and knelt down, ruffling her hair with a grin.

"That's right! It says Junior Detective! Good job! Are you ready to head back now?" She gave a happy nod and felt safe enough to hold his hand as they walked the few blocks back to Shoto and Creati's place.

…...

Frostbite struggled as Deku carried her into the bathroom. Normally Inko would give her a bath but now that Inko wasn't there, Creati offered to help and Frostbite didn't want that. Deku set her down outside the bathroom door and knelt down, hands on her shoulders.

"Frostbite you need to calm down, Yaoyorozu is just cleaning you up since you're still rather dirty from the scuffle last night. I know it's not my mom, but I promise she won't hurt you." He explained and Frostbite pulled at the sleeves of her sweater as she took in his words. Eventually she nodded and Deku's face lit up in a smile.

"Alright, she's waiting for you inside."

Creati was nice whilst helping Frostbite bathe herself. She let her pick out a shampoo to use; according to Creati, Frostbite chose her favorite peach scented soap. She was gentle, never pushing Frostbite and helping her wipe soap from her eyes. She helped her dress afterwards and carefully dried Frostbite's hair with a towel. The older woman smiled and she stuck the sticker back on Frostbite's sweater.

Deku was conversing with Shoto as Frostbite and Creati came out of the bathroom and into the living room. Deku smiled at Frostbite as she climbed back onto the couch next to the hero.

"How was the bath Frostbite?" He asked and she shrugged, getting comfortable on the couch.

"We were talking about you, you know," Shoto said and she looked up to him with a frown.

"He means we were talking about your quirk. I figured you don't have much control over it so we were talking about getting you some training." Deku explained and Frostbite's eyes widened, tightening her grip on her sweater hem. That didn't sound like it was a good idea. O'Malley told her that her quirk wasn't to be used unless he instructed and she used it on him last night. Was he going to find her again? He had to be. He was going to find her, he was going to take her away wasn't he?

Deku laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up with a silent gasp.

"It'll be alright, Shoto offered to help train you with your quirk since he also has a fire quirk and I'll be there the whole time to make sure nothing bad happens. You'll be safe." He soothed and looking into his eyes, she saw his promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Slowly, she nodded and felt happy to see Deku's face brighten into a grin.

….

Frostbite held Deku's hand tightly as they walked through the massive building Shoto called his agency. According to Deku, Shoto had taken over his father's agency when he had retired. Not that Frostbite knew who Shoto's father was and she didn't care. She didn't like this place, it was too big, too open.

Creati was busy at her own agency training interns so she would be unavailable for this training session. Shoto opened the door to the training room and it scared her. It was so much bigger than she thought, the ceiling reaching high above them and the sheer size of the room. Shoto approached the middle of the room and pivoted on his foot.

"This is the agency's training room. Normally other heroes under my agency would be here but I instructed us to be left alone until a better handle on your quirk can be achieved." Shoto explained and Frostbite nodded hesitantly. What was he going to have her do?

Deku took a step behind her and let go of her hand.

"We want to see what you can do as of now, so I want you to attack Todoroki-kun alright? He's a Pro Hero so you won't hurt him." He said and added the last part when he saw her panicked face.

Her breath quickened and she started to hyperventilate, were they doing the same thing as O'Malley? Was Deku going to make her kill Shoto? Had he lied when he told her nothing bad was going to happen? Deku reached out a hand and she scrambled away from him, still hyperventilating.

"Frostbite-" Both Deku and Shoto started towards her, looks of varying degrees of worry on their faces. She felt dizzy, why was she dizzy, as she scrambled away from the two men. All she could see was O'Malley, stalking towards her with that look of rage on his face.  
"NO!" She screamed and the back of her throat clicked, unintentionally lighting the gas that she started exhaling when Deku first told her to attack Shoto. Fire spewed from her mouth and sent the room up in flames.

…

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **KittyinWonderland from Quotev: SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING LAST CHAPTER! BUT THANK YOU!**

 **ponystoriesandothers from FanFiction: Thanks so much hun! I'm glad you liked the surprise! XD**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: Deku and Shoto definitely need to remember that Frostbite isn't exactly a normal kid, but everyone makes mistakes!**

 **And using her Quirk is definitely more instinctual and used out of fear at this point.**

 **YES ALL THE BONDING!**

 **Frostbite never learned how to read or write so she is very curious; as a normal kid should be! As for becoming an avid reader, she'll definitely enjoy it, but she won't be as absorbed as Kaneki or Hinami are.**

 **bladetri from FanFiction: Thank you!**

 **Guest from FanFiction: Thank you so much!**

 **fencer29 from FanFiction: Definitely a priority now! XD**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thanks so much! I can't wait to write more chapters!**

…..

Frostbite watched in horror as flames exploded from her mouth, shredding through her minds image of O'Malley and engulfing the room. She screamed but clamped her mouth shut, stopping the fire. She had done it hadn't she? Had she killed them? Scrambling back on her hands and feet, her back bumped into a wall.

The fire was almost immediately put out as shards of ice erupted from the floor and extinguished the flames. Shoto had frost spiraling up his arm, onto his face and into his hair. Deku had launched himself above the flames reach, signature green lightning crackling around his body.

He landed carefully, eyes wide as he looked at Frostbite. Slowly he started towards her and she covered her face.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I won't do it again I promise! I'm sorry!" She babbled over and over again as he got closer, he didn't say anything as he knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise-"

"Frostbite it's okay." Deku cut her off and she peeked through her fingers. He didn't seem hurt, not even singed.

"We aren't hurt, a little surprised maybe, but not hurt." He said, raising a hand and she flinched away, covering her face with her hands.

His hand settled on her hair and ruffled the strands back and forth in a comforting matter. She looked up again and he gave a gentle smile.

"I'm fine see? No harm done." he said and held out his arms to show he indeed had no injuries.

"Y-you aren't gonna hit me?" She whispered and the smile was wiped off his face in an instant, she saw Shoto approaching slowly behind Deku.

"Frostbite I would never hit you. Ever." Deku whispered, now looking sad.

"B-bu-but I was bad wasn't I? O'Malley always hit me when I was bad..." Her voice wobbled, something O'Malley would hit her for if she spoke like that to him.

"No, you were just scared. It's fine really, that's why we came here. Because this room can stand the heat." Deku said softly and she looked to see that the fire hadn't even damaged the walls. He continued,

"We aren't O'Malley, we will never hurt you. I promise."

Shoto knelt down beside Deku and Frostbite recoiled, worried that he would hit her if Deku didn't.

"I'm sorry Frostbite, we didn't take into consideration your fears and made you do something that scared you. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. How about we end training for today and start again tomorrow?" Frostbite looked back and forth between Deku and Shoto and hesitantly nodded.

Frostbite held Deku's hand tightly as they left the agency and headed back to Shoto's home. She kept close, kissing his heels with her shoes as she trailed slightly behind him. If he noticed the near stepping on of his shoes he didn't mention it. He looked back at her frequently as if to check if she was still there and still okay. They made it back in silence and as soon as they entered, Frostbite kicked off her shoes and sprinted to the bedroom she and Deku shared. She briefly heard Creati ask what was wrong and Deku sigh, but she quickly slammed the door shut and blocked out any further talking.

She clambered into the wardrobe that Deku used to hold his clothes and hid among the hung shirts in the back left corner. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she buried her face in them and simply sat there. It felt like forever when she heard the door click open and someone come in. She tightened her hold as the person seemed to search the room, looking for her. Was it Deku? No it couldn't be, he always seemed to find her no matter where she was where she hid. Who was it.

The wardrobe door cracked open and light filtered in. It was Shoto, his eyes found her quickly among the shirts and he had an apologetic look on his face.

"Frostbite? Do you want to come out?" He asked softly and she shook her head,

"No." She mumbled and he nodded,

"Alright then, can I sit with you?" He asked and after a moment of hesitation, she nodded. He sat on the edge of the closet and moved the hung shirts out of the way, then scooted until his back hit the back of the wardrobe like her. His feet stuck out of the wardrobe so he bent his knees and sat similarly to her though he was much more relaxed. His arms rested on top of his knees and not around them.

The two of them didn't say a word, the silence feeling almost muffled by the clothing that had been moved to the side.

"I'm sorry," Shoto said abruptly, "For making you do something you didn't want to do. It was never our intention to scare you." Frostbite shrugged at that,

"S'okay." Was all she said and Shoto shook his head,

"It's not. We are making you do things you don't want like attacking someone. That can be scarring. I should know, I had a similar childhood growing up." Frostbite looked up at him in confusion. Similar childhood? What did he mean?

Shoto noticed her confusion and gave a small smile,

"Not exactly the same. My father was the Flame Hero Endeavor, he was number two behind the hero All Might. It didn't sit well with him so he set out to create a successor. He and my mother had my older brothers Touya and Natsuo and my older sister Fuyumi. I was his prodigy." Shoto's fists tightened momentarily and Frostbite's eyes widened as he told her about his childhood.

Tentatively she scooted closer to him, he was more similar to her than he thought. She reached up slowly and pressed her fingertips to the scar that adorned the left side of his face. It was warm to the touch and felt rough, almost leather-like. The dual hair colored man chuckled,

"Kind of a nasty scar huh?" He asked and Frostbite shook her head,

"Mm mm."

He was quiet after that and Frostbite was more than happy to just sit in silence. After hearing his story, she decided she liked Shoto. That and she liked him cause his left side was always warm. It was a few moments before she poked his shoulder to get his attention, when he looked at her, she pointed to him and then her,

"Friend?" She asked, testing a word she had heard Deku use countless times. She knew it was like a companion and someone you liked being around. Shoto blinked a couple times before nodding,

"Sure, I'll be your friend."

Frostbite held Shoto's hand as he helped her out of the wardrobe and walked with her back into the living room. Deku was sitting on the couch, reading something in a magazine. He looked up when she came out and gave a gentle smile.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked and she nodded, letting go of Shoto's hand to scamper over to Deku and climb onto the couch next to him. She scooted closer until her side was pressed against his and pointed to Shoto and then herself,

"He's my friend!" She said and Deku's smile widened,

"That's great Frostbite!"

Slowly, hesitantly, she pointed to Deku and then frowned,

"Can you be my friend?" She asked quietly, unsure if he was mad at her from earlier. To her surprise, his smile widened even more and she swore his eyes were gossy,

"Of course Frostbite, I'll always be your friend!"

…

Frostbite held Deku's hand as they walked back through Shoto's agency the next day. Shoto had gone on ahead, this time with Creati, saying he had a way to help her train without hurting anyone. Frostbite ducked her head as Deku waved to the receptionist and the two of them headed down the hall towards the training room.

Inside was as they had left it with a few added pieces. Model dummies stood in various places throughout the room and Creati was talking with Shoto about something.

"Ah, so this was what you meant!" Deku called and the two of them turned with smiles, both with varying degrees of joy. That was something Frostbite noticed about the couple. Creati was more expressive and jubilant, especially when it had to do with something she liked. Shoto was more subdued, content to watch and observe, but he was gentler around Creati, like he was afraid of hurting her. They complimented each other.

"It was Shoto's idea, I just helped make it." Creati commented and Deku allowed Frostbite to lead the way into the room.

"We decided having something that was obviously not a person would be better to train against than an actual human. Is this okay Frostbite? You wouldn't be hurting anyone." Shoto explained and Frostbite inspected the dummies, they didn't look anything like a human or person. If anything they looked like rectangular shapes with a vaguely humanoid head and shoulders attached. Some were ice and some were made of wood or leather. Satisfied she wouldn't be hurting anyone, she gave a confident nod.

Deku stood right behind her as she listened to Creati explain the exercise. She would just be trying to destroy as many dummies as possible; even if it was just one. Frostbite nodded hesitantly and the woman stepped off to the side. Frostbite studied the dummies, she knew that just expelling gas and igniting it would cause the same reaction as yesterday and she didn't want to hurt anyone. She snapped her fingers experimentally, sparks lighting and falling to the floor as she did so.

Finally she pursed her lips and came to a decision. She inhaled deeply, feeling gas start to seep into the back of her throat. She brought her fingers in front of her lips and blew the gas out in a condensed, steady stream. Snapping her fingers, she ignited the stream and breathed fire in a semi-controlled, semi-condensed plum that consumed the dummies.

Stopping the fire, she waited for the flames to die down. A smile stretched across her face as she saw that she had lit the leather dummies on fire and half melted the ice. Spinning around, she came face to face with Creati's happy clapping, Shoto's small smile; and what made her feel almost giddy with happiness, Deku's proud grin.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **BIR0014 from FanFiction: It was one of my favorite scenes to write thus far!**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thanks so much hun!**

 **Alternet RedSkys from FanFiction: This is what I get when writing with distracted. Shajfjajska (blame Detroit: Become Human ;P)**

 **I don't avidly read the manga but I do see some snippets from time to time so I thought it appropriate to mention his siblings names, especially Touya since he's the newest name we've learned (The Dabi is a Todoroki theory is strong with this one)**

 **And she can't really 'hurt' herself with her Fire per-say but overuse is definitely a problem she has to watch or else she burns her throat which can lead to a bunch of other problems.**

 **And I must say, Deku is a huge influence!**

 **Sapphire the Tree from Quotev: THAAAAANK YOOOOUU! 3**

…..

 _*Okay my sister/beta reader commented on why Momo and Shoto would have an apartment if they both came from rich families. My answer would be that Shoto moved out of Endeavor's house when he was able and got his own place. Momo just moved in with him after their engagement and they never bothered looking for another house/apartment*_

 _..._

 ** _*For those on A03 and FanFiction, go check out this story on Quotev! I posted a picture of a moodboard a friend made me for Frostbite there in the new chapter!*_**

 ** _..._**

Frostbite felt happy the rest of the day, even as her throat burned and her eyes watered from so much use of her Quirk. Her lungs heaved for oxygen as she guzzled water from a water bottle and took deep breaths. Deku was sitting next to her, her having took a seat as they all took a small break. It was training for Creati and Shoto as well; exercising their Quirks along with hers. Shoto had taken to icing the floor in front of them and would create dummies for her to destroy out of the blue, helping her reaction time.

Anxiety still kept it's hold on her as she was scared of hurting someone, even though she was in front of everyone. Eventually though, her throat burned too much and she started coughing, large wracking coughs shaking her body. She felt Deku's hand come to touch her back.

"Are you doing alright Frostbite?" He asked and she nodded,

"Throat hurts." She rasped as she cleared her throat of water and the slight burning itch.

"I think we should be done for today, we don't want you to overuse your quirk. Plus it's getting rather late." Shoto said and Creati nodded,

"Good idea, how about we stop somewhere on the way home for a little treat hm? You deserve something for all the progress you made Frostbite!" She suggested and Frostbite perked up at the word 'treat'. Deku chuckled at her hopeful expression and lifted her up and up and up until she was settled on his shoulders. She held onto his forehead and tensed her body worriedly. This was new, being so high up off the ground. But it wasn't a bad feeling, in fact it was quite the opposite, she felt safe, like she could touch the clouds. Deku held on tight to her ankles to ensure she wouldn't fall as they left the agency, Frostbite waving shyly to the receptionist who waved back with a happy smile.

The four of them walked the night darkened streets towards a place Creati said was her favorite 24 hour cafe that sold pastries. She was talking excitedly, waving her hands as she explained. Frostbite leaned her chin against Deku's fluffy hair as she listened to Creati talk. It was almost calming, setting a peaceful atmosphere among the nonexistent crowd that occupied the streets of Japan at sundown.

The cafe was small and nearly empty when they arrived and picked up various sweets and pastries. Creati got Frostbite a cinnamon and sugar churro that she held with both hands as she snacked while walking next to Deku. He had set her down so she could eat unhindered. The treat gave her a giddy feeling and she was almost sad when it was gone. Reaching up, she grasped Deku's hand, he had long since finished his snack and held her hand tightly, offering her a smile.

"How was your treat Frostbite?" Creati asked, and Frostbite nodded happily,

"Good!" She chirped and the adults chuckled.

"I'm glad you liked it, though now that I think of it, probably not a good idea to give you sugar so close to your bedtime." Shoto commented and Creati swatted playfully at his arm,

"Oh hush! She deserved it for all the progress she's been making!"

"Yaomomo!" Came a girly voice and Creati was nearly tackled in a hug by a woman with pink skin. Creati gasped and suddenly all Frostbite heard was excited girly squeals.

"Mina! Don't run ahead- Hey it's Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Midoriya!" A man's voice interrupted and two men came into Frostbite's line of site. One was a man with spiky red hair and the other was a man with blonde hair with a lightning bolt. They were tall so Frostbite hid behind Deku until she felt safer around everyone.

Deku seemed surprised to see the three newcomers but he didn't seem upset, on the contrary he seemed happy to see them. He gave hugs to each of the three and that's when the man with blond hair noticed her.

"Hey Midoriya! Who's the little girl?" He asked and crouched to see her eye to eye. He had gold eyes and a friendly smile but Frostbite hid further behind Deku.  
"Ah, this is Frostbite. She's a little girl I'm taking care of." Deku explained and ruffled Frostbite's hair. She relaxed when she felt his hand but made no move to come out.

The blond man gave her a friendly grin and held out a hand for a handshake.

"I'm Denki Kaminari, it's a pleasure to meet you little lady!" He said and she stared at his hand for a minute before she reached forward to shake it at Deku's gentle insistence.

"Those are my buddies, Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido!" Denki pointed with his thumb to the red haired man first and then to the pink woman. They waved, Mina slightly more spastic than Eijiro.

"It's nice to meet you Frostbite! Aren't you the cutest girl ever?" Mina squealed and her loud tone scared Frostbite. She held on tight to Deku's pant leg and he reached down to pick her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Sorry, she's a little skittish. But I have to ask, where's Kacchan?" Deku asked and Mina popped up from her crouching position with a grin.

"The party pooper skipped out! We were gonna head downtown to a club but he stayed home! Hanta-kun came down sick so he stayed home as well." She explained and Deku nodded,

"That sounds like him… Give Sero-kun best wishes for us. But we best be off, Frostbite shouldn't be up to late." Deku said and they parted ways. The trio held their hands up for Frostbite to give them high fives as they passed by; something she hesitantly relented to.

The sting of their hand smacking hers was nice. As they left towards their destination, Frostbite leaned her cheek on Deku's head and closed her eyes.

"Those are some of our friends from high school, what'd you think of them Frostbite?" Creati asked and the little girl shrugged,

"Nice I guess." She felt Deku shake with laughter beneath her at her answer.

"They're good people, just a little energetic." He said as she closed her eyes again. It wasn't long before she fell asleep to the movement of Deku walking; her head leaning on Deku's and arms wrapped loosely around his chin.

Deku carefully lifted her off his shoulders and carried her up the stairs to the apartment. Her head leaned on his shoulder, breathing quietly as he carried her like he would a toddler. Arriving in their bedroom, he bid Shoto and Creati goodnight and put Frostbite in bed, removing her coat and shoes as he did so. Pulling the covers up to her chin, he paused before leaning down and brushing her hair aside, kissing her forehead gently. Almost like a father would.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thanks so much! :D**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: You are perfectly fine hun! Be sure to take care of your own health first! Be sure to get lots of sleep and drink plenty of water! Your health is much more important!**

 **fencer29 from FanFiction: I'm so glad people are noticing the progress Frostbite is making! AGH it makes me so happy!**

…..

Frostbite's training continued and further progress was made. She couldn't control the heat of her flames, but she could at least semi control where they went. Her health skyrocketed and she was quickly gaining weight, getting closer to becoming healthy. Over the period of a few weeks; Frostbite and Deku were able to go back to his house and fell into a routine. She would stay all day and if he had to go do hero work then he'd bring leave her with Inko or Uravity. If he had other errands or business to run then he'd take her with him.

She still refused to go anywhere without Inko, Deku, or Uravity; but she was to the point where she could bathe herself. Creati and Uravity had taken to teaching her how to read and write, and Shoto and Deku had taken to teaching her how to defend herself and use her Quirk. She was happy.

But she knew happiness would never last.

The serenity was broken suddenly one night after training with Deku. She had been sitting content on his shoulders, resting her cheek against his hair as he chatted back and forth with Shoto.

Her listening was interrupted by a tightening feeling around the back of her coat and suddenly she was being yanked off Deku's shoulders and arms of someone, her body slipping from Deku's. She let out a scream and Deku whirled as he felt her body leave his shoulders. His eyes widened when he came face to face with O'Malley.

O'Malley was different from the last time Frostbite saw him. He seemed borderline psychotic and alcohol coated his breath. His pupils were dilated and a nasty burn scar covered his face, evidence of her last attack towards him. He breathed heavily as he pointed a gun at Frostbite's temple.

"Don't move a muscle or she gets a bullet through her skull." O'Malley snarled and the two pros stopped. Shoto had a mix of steam and frost spiraling from the respective sides of his body. Deku had his signature green electricity crackling up and down his back, his pupils tiny as he watched Frostbite kick and struggle.

"Not a word from you, you little shit." O'Malley said and she froze as the gun clicked a bullet into the chamber.

There was no one on the street to cause a huge panic as O'Malley inched closer to the darker shadows. His arm was wrapped uncomfortably tight around Frostbite's neck, his hand covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. He kept the gun pointed at the heroes as he backed up.

"Move at all, and she's dead." He snarled, his foot disappearing into the shadows. Frostbite started struggling, screaming, begging for him to let her go. She got her mouth free,

"DEKU!" She screamed and he leapt forward, his fingertips brushing her outstretched hand. There was a gunshot and then darkness.

…...

When she came to, she realized she had not been shot and was tied up. Slowly her heterochromatic eyes fluttered open, jolting when a hand slammed on the wall next to her. O'Malley leaned in, his alcohol saturated breath making her cough.

"Am I making you uneasy? You little BITCH!" He cooed and then cracked a hand across her face.

"Hey hey now, no need to be so rough." A scarily smooth voice commented and Frostbite was faced the man with the hand on his face.

He was sitting on a chair, watching the exchange between Frostbite and O'Malley. He was leaning forward with his hands steepled together, his pinkies kept away from the rest of his hands.

"You would be if you knew what this little shit did to me." O'Malley snarled and grabbed Frostbite's face roughly. She squeaked and tried to grab his hands but her own were handcuffed behind her to a chair.

"I know exactly what she did, you wouldn't shut up about it since she burned you." The hand man commented and O'Malley's snarl twisted further.

"Then you know she deserves to be punished."

"Not exactly, she won't be any use to us if she's dead. She's mighty close to the number one hero, she could be used as bait." He said and O'Malley didn't move for a moment before relenting.

"If you can't come up with a solid plan within the hour, she'll be dead."

…...

Frostbite was left alone as O'Malley claimed he "had other business" and the hand man had to talk to the mist man. She used that time to figure out how to escape. Time to use those thieving skills she praised herself for. She scratched her head on her shoulder, removing the bobby pins Uravity had placed there this morning and they fell out of her hair. Most fell to the ground but she managed to snag one. Time to get to work.

It was hard and the handcuffs were so tight that they scraped skin off her wrists but she bit her lip and kept quiet. Scrapping the plastic bit off of the bobby pin, she bent it into shape and stuck it in the handcuffs lock, using both sides of the bobby pin to get it unlocked.

It took awhile but it worked and soon the handcuffs sprung open. Looks like all the times she had to pick a safe came in handy. She gave a sigh of relief as she caught the cuffs before they hit the ground. She tucked them in a corner of the room and scrambled back to her seat as the door opened.

O'Malley returned, a scowl on his face and a dangerous air to his posture. He seemed like a predator stalking prey. She tensed up, fear running cold through her veins. O'Malley paced the room, muttering to himself as he fidgeted with his hands. Soon he stopped and turned his eyes on Frostbite who swallowed but said nothing.

"Thinks he can control me huh?" He muttered to himself, taking a couple steps closer.

"Thinks he can order me around like a toy… well surprise bitch I control me!" His voice rose and he grabbed ahold of Frostbite's coat collar, shoving her back until she hit the wall, the chair skittering underneath her.

"Thinks he can keep me from paying back all you did to me?!" He roared and Frostbite flinched, he'd never yelled at her once in the streets. He was always deadly calm and spoke in a scarily cold voice.

"If you didn't pay off your old man's debt, I would've left you to rot in the streets like piece of shit you are!" He bellowed and shook her violently, she started hyperventilating frantically as she started to panic. As his words sunk in, Frostbite's heart skipped a beat and her blood ran cold. What did he mean?

O'Malley saw her confused expression and chuckled,

"F'rgot I never told ya… your old man owed me money; ton of cash from deals on the black market he couldn't keep. He was a real shit stain, slept around with women, drug dealer and gang boss by night and a rich businessman by day. Racked up a lot of enemies I'd kill for a pretty penny. But he couldn't pay. And when I came to collect the cash? Whoop-de- freakin-do he didn't have it! So what did he do? Offered you up; the only brat he ever knew about, to pay it off, said you'd have a powerful quirk and you'd be useful. Never even knew the mother who birthed you. Just showed up on his doorstep one day. But DNA testing proved he was the father."

O'Malley cackled darkly and continued,

"A father gave up his own child to pay off a debt he had plenty of money for. And what happened to him? Died in a car accident! Not a police chase, not a mob dispute, something as stupid as driving drunk got him killed." He squeezed her face painfully, leaving marks behind that would no doubt form into bruises later.

Her chest heaved as he cut off her air flow. Her eyes squeezed shut and they burned with unshed tears. She couldn't cry, she couldn't or else he would hurt her more.

"I shoulda killed you when I had the chance." He growled but his grip loosened on her.

"Why do I feel dizzy?" He muttered and dropped her back in the chair.

"What's goin on? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" He roared and raised a foot to crash down onto her stomach. Just as his foot landed, she snapped her fingers.

The gas from her quirk and her hyperventilating lit ablaze and she saw his eyes widen before the room was engulfed in a torrent of fire. She used that time to scramble out of the room, up the stairs, and into the open.

But just as she reached the open air, a blackened mist surrounded her body.

"Clever move little one, but you won't escape that easily." Came the voice of the mist man and she was engulfed in the fog of darkness.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thanks so much hun!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit from Quotev: Never fear! Deku might be here! Hopefully! (Sorry not sorry XD)**

 **Mewenkoice from Quotev: He might he might not!**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: I'm glad you are doing better my friend!**

 **And I honestly love your description of Frostbite's father!**

 **As for her mom, she was a prostitute who obviously can't be burdened down by caring for a kid so she gave her to Frostbite's dad. Not much better I'd say!**

 **As for seeing Deku's reaction? Not likely, though I might for a reader's special or something!**

 **You'll find out whether or not she killed O'Malley in this chapter! And I always wanted to have a scene where they ALMOST escape but not quite make it!**

 **fencer29 from FanFiction: I'm gonna be honest, O'Malley was created as a douchebag just to be a douchebag. I needed a character to be the villain but didn't just want the League so I made a villain myself. As for Kurogiri and Shigaraki; yes! Shigaraki has definitely matured somewhat!**

…..

Frostbite found herself tied more thoroughly to a chair, duct tape placed over her mouth to keep her from using her quirk again. Her hands were trapped in what looked like a metal box and several sets of rope trapped her body against a chair.

O'Malley has to be restrained by the mist man to keep from outright killing her then and there. He had survived, able to use his quirk at the last second to escape. But not without injury, he had singed clothes and some burns littering his hands and other exposed skin like his ankles and head. He was seething, eyes blazing with an unspoken promise that he was going to get to Frostbite if it was the last thing he did. He stood behind the hand man who introduced himself as simply Shigaraki. O'Malley growled quietly but silenced himself after Shigaraki mentioned him being crumbled if he wasn't quiet.

The hand man leaned forward in his chair, red eyes narrowed as he removed the hand from his face delicately and set it on the bar counter next to him.

"Let's talk Frostbite." He said, leaning forward on his elbows.

"I want you to do something for me. A job if you will." He continued, staring her down with those intense red eyes of his.

"I want you," He raised a finger to point,

"I want you to lure Deku here; the number one hero I ordered you to kill months ago." Frostbite retaliated by thrashing and screaming, her shouts muffled by the duct tape and her movement restricted by the restraints.

Shigaraki sighed and steepled all his fingers except for his thumbs in front of his face.

"How about we come to a compromise? Get him to come here, and you won't crumble like dust." He said and leaned forward, brushing his fingers against her right kneecap with a touch as light as a butterfly. However light it was, the effect was instant.

It burned and she watched the skin on her knee crumble away like nothing. She screamed and thrashed, voice muffled by the tape, but still trying violently to get away. He barely touched her leg so the crumbling stopped an inch or two above her kneecap, but it destroyed the pants she wore. As well as the skin underneath

Frostbite kicked away, struggling so much she made the chair fall over. She cracked her head against the hard floor and cried out. Her nostrils burned as the mist building up in her mouth was released forcibly through her nose. When she snapped her fingers frantically, the room lit up in a torrent of scarlet and yellow flames. The three villains scrambled away from the fire as it lit the sticky residue coating the walls and floor and she realized her restraints had cracked against the floor, allowing her to wiggle her hands out and set the rope tying her to the chair ablaze.

She heard shouts as she scrambled away, out of the room and up the stairs. She felt O'Malley's hand latch onto her ankle and yank her down, she kicked at his hand, sending a stream of fire out her mouth as she ripped off the duct tape. He let go as her fire blasted past him and fed the fires below. Thick black smoke poured from the room and she coughed harshly as the smoke got in her lungs. Her vision swam as she managed to scramble up the stairs and outside.

...

Frostbite somehow lost the three villains a few turns back by ducking into alleyways and behind trash cans. It was pitch black, well into the night. She limped past a bar with booming music and she held herself as she tried to move faster. It felt like her skin on her knee was still cracking and from what she could tell, it was bleeding rivulets down her leg. Not that she could feel anything, adrenaline was numbing her to all pain.

It was getting cold, her breath clouding in front of her face. Her body couldn't feel the pain, but that didn't stop her from shivering. Her coat did nothing to keep her warm.

"Frostbite?" Came a vaguely familiar voice and when she looked up, she came face to face with Eijiro Kirishima coming out of the club. He looked worried and his eyes widened when he noticed her injuries.

"Shit!- what happened to you?" He exclaimed and knelt down in front of her. She stumbled back and tripped, landing on the cement. He held up his hands,

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to help, see?" He offered and she nodded, Deku trusted this guy so she could right?

Eijiro took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders and carefully checked her over.

"Can you stand?" He asked and after a moment of thought, she attempted but her knees buckled and she fell forward. Eijiro caught her and helped her sit on a bench.

"Just wait here okay? I need to go find the rest of my friends and then we'll bring you home with us to get you patched up alright?" He said and stood, in a surge of panic, she grabbed ahold of his shirt.

"Deku?" She asked hopefully, wanting to see the man, Eijiro shook his head.

"I'll give Deku a call once we get home. First things first, we need to get back home to get you taken care of."

Frostbite recognized all of his group of friends but one as they came out after he called them on his cell phone. The man she didn't recognize was a man who introduced himself as Hanta Sero he seemed nice enough and respected her space, but she was more comfortable with Mina and Eijiro. The pink woman fussed over her like an over enthusiastic mother hen until Eijiro warned her that she was freaking the little girl out.

The walk back to Eijiro's place he shared with his friends was short, barely 5 minutes. But those five minutes were enough to put her on edge. She glanced down every alley and hid her face in Eijiro's jacket. It was dark when they reached the large apartment. Mina burst into the apartment, loudly exclaiming 'We're home!' To no one in particular.

"Shh! Mina quiet! We don't want to wake Bakugo up! He'll cause another noise complaint if we are too loud like last time!" Kaminari hissed in a warning tone and Mina rolled her eyes but relented and quieted down. Eijiro carried Frostbite past the bedrooms to the bathroom where he sat her on the edge of the tub and rummaged around for something.

Hanta came in a few minutes afterwards and held a phone out to Eijiro.

"I managed to get Midoriya on the phone, he's on his way over now but he wanted to talk to Frostbite." He explained and Eijiro took the device and said a careful 'hello?'. Frostbite could hear Deku's worried voice as Eijiro calmed him down. Eventually he handed the phone to Frostbite,

"Deku's on the phone, do you want to talk to him?" He asked gently and she nodded hastily and grabbed the device, holding it up to her ear like she saw the adults do.

"... Deku?" She said quietly, voice clogged by the toilet paper keeping her nose from bleeding everywhere muffling her voice. There wasn't even a pause before she heard a familiar relieved sigh.

"Oh thank goodness. Frostbite are you okay? I'm on my way over now." He said and she could hear wind rushing by on the other line.

"Yes." She said and felt the adrenaline to wear off. She let out a tiny whimper and heard Deku inhale sharply,

"Deku?"

"Yes Frostbite?"

"... I'm scared.. I don't wanna get hurt again..."

"I know Frostbite I know, but I'm almost there, everything will be alright, my friends are going to take good care of you until I get here I promise okay?"

"... okay…"

…...

The sleeping inhabitant awoke before Deku arrived. Frostbite was in the midst of having her knee bandaged and her leg cleaned of blood when she heard a bedroom door down the hall bang open. Angry cursing was heard as someone stalked towards the kitchen area. Eijiro looked up,

"Looks like Bakugo's awake." He commented and finished wrapping bandages around her knee. She had a plethora of injuries; knee injury, head injury, missing skin on her wrists, several bruises and scrapes, and a bloody nose from where gas had spewed out when she escaped.

"The hell do you mean there's a kid here?!" Came an angry voice from the kitchen and Frostbite tensed. Whoever it was, he sounded angry. Eijiro sighed and hung his head.

"I wish he'd share some of that angry energy, we could all us some of it right about now." He commented and moved on to wrapping her head carefully. There was a lot of quieted speaking as the rest of the group seemed to have taken to explaining the situation to the man.

A man with blond spiky hair and red eyes rounded the corner into the bathroom. He came to a complete stop once he spotted her.

"This is Deku's brat?" He asked and Eijiro nodded,

"Her name is Frostbite, we ran into her on our way home and she was pretty beat up. So we brought her back here." He explained and gestured to the blond man.

"Frostbite, this is our friend Katsuki Bakugo. Bakugo this is Frostbite." Frostbite hesitated but gave a wary wave of her hand. Katsuki leaned on the doorframe as he took in her ruffled appearance.

"The hell happened to you?" He asked and Eijiro frowned,

"Bakugo be nice to her, she's really freaked out." He scolded but Frostbite pursed her lips,

"Hand man and O'Malley took me. I got away." She said and saw the two friends look at eachother.

"Hand man? What do you mean?" Eijiro coaxed and Frostbite hissed as he dabbed her scraped hands with peroxide.

"Had a hand over his face," She said, taking a hand away from Eijiro to hold it over her face,

"Like this."

"I thought the son of a bitch was dead." Katsuki growled and Eijiro shook his head.

"No, he and Kurogiri managed to get away. Though the rest of the League is either in prison or dead. But it looks like he got a new friend, whoever this 'O'Malley' character is." He said as he applied a cold compress to both her swelling cheek with a bandage to keep it in place. They hid the hand mark that covered her chin and both cheeks where O'Malley had grabbed her face. He wrapped her throat with some bruise ointment, hiding more hand prints with white.

"There, I think I have everything bandaged, looks like your nose stopped bleeding too. I'll get you some pain medication in just a minute okay?"

There was a knock on the front door and Katsuki left the bathroom to see who it was. Frostbite perked up when she heard Deku's voice but stayed on the edge of the tub, fiddling with her coat hem. Abruptly, she realized she had lost her sticker the detective at the police station gave her. Her lips pulled down as her heart clenched. It was something as small as a sticker but she liked it. The bathroom door pushed open wider and she looked up, her eyes meeting Deku's.

He was still dressed in pajamas, coat thrown hastily over his plain t-shirt and shoes half tied. His shoulders sagged and he hurried over to sit next to her on the tub.

"I was so worried about you," he breathed out as he cupped her face gently, scanning over her injuries.

"What happened to you?" He said, eyes wide and imploring. Frostbite heard Eijiro get up and leave, giving the two a moment to themselves.

"O'Malley and Shigaraki." She mumbled, voice still hoarse from the smoke she had inhaled earlier and his eyes hardened.

"What did they do to you?" He asked, his voice even quieter if possible. Frostbite looked down, avoiding his eyes. The tone of his voice was scary, like he was angry. But not at her right?

His hands were warm as they turned her to look back up at him.

"Frostbite I need you to tell me what they did to you." He pleaded, face creased in a frown.

"O- O'Malley grabbed my face… They chained me to a chair… Shigaraki touched my knee…. I blew up the room with my fire… But I breathed in lots of smoke..." She mumbled quietly and saw his eyes dart down to her knee, cracks in her skin peeking out from the bandages. His jaw clenched and he pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair,

"I'm just glad you're safe now, I was so worried about you when O'Malley took you away from me." He whispered and she shook her head frantically.

"Not safe!" She exclaimed, dissolving into a coughing fit. He rubbed her back soothingly, waiting for her to be able to talk again.

"Not safe! Shigaraki and O'Malley! They said they'd use me as bait! They wanna kill you!" She babbled, almost too fast to understand. Deku brushed hair out of her face with a gentle,

"I won't let them get to you again, I promise I'll keep you safe!" He said softly and held out his hand,

"Come on, I'll even pinky promise." He said and his smile widened. Frostbite knew what that was. She had seen little kids do it at schools when she would wander past. She wrapped her pinky around his and he shook it up and down gently.

"Pinky promise?" She asked and he chuckled,

"Pinky promise."

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Chopper911 from Fanfiction: Aww thanks! I'm so glad you liked the character development in this chapter!**

 **Tsuyu Asui from Quotev: Actually, it's all of Team Bakugo living together :)**

 **And I honestly ship Kirishima x Mina more than I do Bakugo. If you do, I won't judge! But it's not a ship in this story!**

 **KittyinWonderland from Quotev: Will do! I plan on updating this everyday or every other day unless something comes up! 3**

 **One in a trillion from Quotev: Aww thank you!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit from Quotev: Yaaay! Frostbite's safe! *ominous voice* For now…**

 **Mewenkoice from Quotev: Please don't die! But thank you!**

 **Blackout from Quotev: Our wonder duo is together once again!**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: It has been such an emotional skydive for Frostbite but Deku is there to make it all better!**

 **Also; many references were used in the making of Frostbite's injuries, from Aizawa in season one of BNHA, to what actual injuries like what she had would look like. I'm pretty sure I'm on some kind of watchlist at this point XD**

 **fencer29 from FanFiction: Thanks for pointing the five and 5 thing out to me hun! It tends to slip my mind when I'm writing!**

 **As for O'Malley being a cockroach? Kinda? I like the comparison!**

 **And as for the Shigaraki thing; he did briefly introduce himself in the beginning of chapter 14!**

" _He stood behind the hand man who introduced himself as simply Shigaraki._ "

 **Sorry for the confusion!**

…

Frostbite slept in Deku's bed that night, Deku staying on his side of the bed but close enough so she could reach him if she needed to. He got up periodically in the night to check the house and make sure she was safe. Eventually he slept in the armchair in the room so he didn't keep waking her up every time he got up. After being given pain medication, she slept heavily, her body needing sleep to recuperate after all that happened.

She awoke the next morning, body aching and in pain. She whimpered as she turned gingerly onto her back. Deku woke in an instant, head looking back from the chair head and then snapping forward. He blinked several times and sat up straighter,

"Good morning Frostbite." He said through a yawn and rubbed at his face. Frostbite nodded and yawned, crawling out from under the blankets and hopping onto the floor. She winced and stifled a gasp as she shuffled from the bedroom to the bathroom. She paused however when she heard sounds of moving around in the kitchen. Deku frowned as he heard the noises too and moved slowly down the hall to look.

Once in the doorway of the kitchen, he spotted the perpetrator and sighed in relief. Looking back at a confused and scared Frostbite, he smiled.

"It seems my mom broke in to make us breakfast."

…...

Inko playfully whacked her son on the shoulder with a clean spatula.

" _You_ mister, never learned how to properly hide your spare key." She teased, putting extra emphasis on the word ' _you'_. She went back to stirring whatever she was making in a pan on the stove.

"No I did! You're just super mom and can always find it no matter where I hide it." Deku teased back, a happy smile on his face. Inko 'awed' and gave her son a one armed hug. Frostbite peeked around the corner and Inko immediately noticed. She frowned, eyebrows creasing in worry as she spotted all the bandages on the tiny girl's body.

"I'm going to go help Frostbite change her dressings while you finish up breakfast okay Mom?" Deku said as he let Frostbite take his hand and drag him over to the couch in the living room. As she climbed up onto the couch, he retrieved his first aid kit along with a bowl of warm water and a towel and came back. Carefully, he peeled back her bandages and set about cleaning them with the warm water and washcloth.

Frostbite kept her eyes on his hands carefully wrapping her wrists back up, she could feel Inko's eyes watching her as she made breakfast. Frostbite flinched away as Deku applied bruise ointment to her cheek which had blossomed into shades of purple and blue overnight.

"Sorry, sorry. But I need to apply this or else it'll take a while for the bruises to go away." Deku coaxed as she leaned her face away. With a grumble, she obliged and let him finish bandaging her up.

Her knee was the worst injury. Skin had crumbled away and the bleeding started up until Deku clotted it with a rag. Bits of skin flaked off as he did so and she bit her fingernails as he gently dabbed the wound. Her leg jerked and she cried out when he used antiseptic and peroxide. He gushed her and held her still,

"I need to clean this so it doesn't get infected alright Frostbite? I'm sorry it stings but it'll keep it clean until we can get you to someone with a healing quirk." He said gently and she whimpered softly but nodded and let him continue. Once done, he put the first aid kit away and helped her up,

"How about we get some breakfast hm?"

The aroma of food made her stomach growl as Deku pulled out her chair and she clambered into it. Inko scooped some scrambled eggs with bacon and toast onto her plate and handed it to her. Frostbite still refused to use chopsticks so they were stuck with things she could easily pick up with a spoon, fork, or fingers.

The eggs were cheesy, with chopped bits of spinach and ham mixed in and she had cheese sticking to her chin as she shoveled food into her mouth with the spoon. Inko chuckled,

"Didn't teach her manners yet did you?" She asked Deku and he smiled sheepishly,

"Not yet no… we've been a little busy…" he commented and Inko's face darkened.

"The O'Malley guy again right? What are you guys going to do? You have to beat him or he'll end up killing Frostbite. The aforementioned girl paused with her spoon halfway to her mouth, cheeks still half full of food as she glanced between the two adults.

"... I don't know… we were going to meet up with Detective Tsukauchi, Toshinori, and a couple other Pros; mostly people that Frostbite is comfortable with. People like Ochako-Chan and Todoroki-kun. We'll be meeting later today and figure out a plan." Frostbite paused in chewing, swallowing as she frowned. She recognized most of the names mentioned, but who was this Toshinori person? Soon enough, she shrugged and turned back to her food, deciding it wasn't worth her time.

…

Frostbite held her arms up as Inko gently worked a soft knitted purple sweater over her head. It was more formal than her other ones, it had a white collar showing over the neck of the sweater and white cuffs at the end of the sleeves. She wore a pair of black pants rolled up at the bottom and some black Mary Jane shoes with socks. Her hair was washed and brushed back out of her face, her bangs pinned to the side with a clip. She chose the green bunny clip when given the option, it reminded her of Deku and he chuckled when he noticed it.

When she asked Inko why she was dressed up nicer than normal, the older woman said they wanted her warm and to make a good impression. Good impression on who? She stewed over it as Inko handed her her coat and a beanie for the cold weather. She pondered it as Deku made a couple of calls and the three of them left the house. Her breath blew white clouds in front of her face. It was getting cold, obviously about to snow within the next couple days.

Frostbite held onto Deku's head as him and his mom navigated the busy streets. They were heading towards one of the large skyscrapers downtown. Deku was first dropping Inko off at work since it was on their way and then they were off to the skyscraper. Frostbite hummed a song Uravity had sung to her when she read the ' _Wizard of Oz_ ' one time and Deku chuckled, adjusting his hold on her ankles.

"You like the ' _Wizard of Oz_ ' huh?" He asked and Frostbite nodded,

"Mm hm, I like the puppy." She replied and Deku nodded, ruffling her nose with his hair.

"You like Toto?" She nodded again and could sense his smile as she leaned her cheek in his hair.

"I like him too." He said finally.

Deku entertained her by humming ' _The Yellow Brick Road_ ' as they entered the designated building and headed towards the elevators. She slid down his shoulders and held his hand as they stepped into the elevator. Which she decided very quickly she did _**NOT**_ like. She buried her face in Deku's pants leg as the elevator moved up and up and up. Soon it came to a stop with a 'ding' and slowly, the doors opened.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thanks hun! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **One in a trillion from Quotev: I actually based this fear of elevators in Frostbite based off of my own dislike for elevators!**

 **Blackout from Quotev: Small cramped spaces, moving quickly, and out of her control? Yeah elevators are definitely not her thing!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit from Quotev: I can't promise anything my dear! But I do love the father daughter moments in this story!**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: I absolutely adore family interactions as well! I like to think that after Inko calmed down a bit after everything, she likes to tease her son a lot.**

 **And I think you're referencing Recovery Girl? If so then she will probably not be making an appearance, I don't know I haven't decided. But yes! Frostbite definitely needs to get it checked out! Though after some research, necrosis CAN be self treated if done correctly though if it gets worse, a medical treatment should be sought out. Though Deku is Frostbite's equivalent of a mama/papa bear so you can count on him to make sure she's taken care of!**

…..

Immediately Frostbite zeroed in on the single person she didn't recognize in the room. He was very tall despite being slightly hunched over. He had blonde hair with two strands framing his gaunt and slightly wrinkled face. He was talking to Detective Tsukauchi, they seemed to be around the same age. He was dressed in a button up with a jacket and nodded at something Tsukauchi said. Deku's face lit up when he saw the taller man and looked down to Frostbite,

"Do you want to sit with the others or come with me? Yaoyorozu-san and Ochako-chan are here. I just have to talk to Detective Tsukauchi really quick." He asked and she looked back and forth between the group of familiar adults and Deku. She tightened her grip on his hand and stepped closer.

The man seemed even taller as she got closer. Him and Deku shared smiles and a tight hug before he looked down and saw Frostbite.

"This must be Frostbite hm?" He asked, kneeling down to smile at her. She held onto Deku's leg and felt his hand cup the back of her head reassuringly,

"This is my mentor Toshinori Yagi. He's a retired hero, he used to be the number one hero actually! He's here to help us come up with a plan!" He said and she waved shyly from behind Deku's leg. Toshinori chuckled and waved back before standing.

"Best we get this meeting going right?"

Frostbite played with a sheet of assorted stickers that Deku had brought for her as Detective Tsukauchi called everyone's attention. She picked off a sunshine sticker and offered it to Toshinori who was sitting on the other side of Deku. He quietly chuckled and took the sticker with a smile. On her other side was Uravity, who she offered a flower sticker to as well. Deku had already received his own sticker when he had first pulled out the sheet. She had stuck a smiley face to his shirt, right over his heart with a smile of her own. He had grinned and ruffled her hair at the act. It was then that she decided that she liked stickers and she wanted to share them. But it would have to wait until after the meeting.

She swung her feet in her chair, toes not touching the floor, not at all paying attention. They all sat at a large rectangular table with a screen at the front. Detective Tsukauchi went through the evidence they had, mostly pictures of O'Malley and Shigaraki and the mist man in various places at various times.

"We managed to run a background on this O'Malley character." The detective said and Frostbite's head shot up as he flipped a slide. They knew about O'Malley? Even she didn't know more than just his name and what he told her. What had they found?

A mugshot of O'Malley stared back at her, albeit younger by nearly 20 years but it was definitely him.

"Nathan Maxwell O'Malley. Better known as simply O'Malley. Looks to be early 40s but actually 57 as of now. Wanted for aggravated assault, robbery, selling of illegal substances, and several counts of murder and attempted murder. Basically the whole shabang. He's one of the worst criminals out there. For a while he worked for Luther Akiyama, a mob boss and famous businessman who died in a drunk driving accident." Frostbite's fingers tightened into fists. She recognized what he had just said.

" _A father gave up his own child to pay off a debt he had plenty of money for. And what happened to him? Died in a car accident! Not a police chase, not a mob dispute, something as stupid as driving drunk got him killed."_

Her heart stuttered. Her father's name was Luther Akiyama. He gave her to O'Malley to pay off his debt and later died. With a shock she realized Deku didn't know this. He didn't know her father was the one who gave her away. Swallowing hard, she came to a decision, she wouldn't tell him or anyone. Deku would get mad if she told him…. right?

"His quirk is unknown, but some police officers speculate that he can teleport via shadows or in some theories, can control them in their entirety as well. It would make sense given how he is able to seemingly appear out of nowhere. All places he managed to kidnap or almost kidnap Frostbite were done at night." Tsukauchi continued but Frostbite couldn't focus, she was too worried about the new information about her father. Deku wouldn't get mad right? He wouldn't hurt her right?

…..

A break was taken after going over all the information they had before making a plan. She played with the stickers, wandering around the room but not straying far from Deku. He was discussing something with Shoto, Toshinori, and Detective Tsukauchi.

Mina and her friends were there as well. Hanta, Eijiro, and Denki all were talking in one part of the room next to the windows. But Katsuki stood next to the pink woman, looking slightly pissed off but he was there nonetheless. Frostbite wandered over as Mina was teasing Katsuki about something. He abruptly stopped in his snappy retorts and looked down as she reached up and tugged on his shirt.

"Hah? The hell so you want squirt?" He asked and Mina grinned, swatting his shoulder playfully.

"Lighten up Bakugo! You don't want to scare her off with your scary attitude right?"

"The hell does that mean?! I'm not scaring the brat away!" The two of them nearly dissolved into another squabble when Frostbite wordlessly picked off a smiling puppy sticker that said "happy day!" and offered it to Katsuki. She thought of it as a peace offering. Maybe if she gave him a sticker he would be happy like she was with stickers… right?

Mina squealed as she saw the sticker.

"Look Bakugo! She's giving you a sticker! Aw that's so cute!" She laughed at Katsuki's confused face as he stared at Frostbite and then at the sticker and back again.

"What's the sticker for?" He asked, no more like demanded and Frostbite frowned and shrugged.

"Aww, well if you won't take the sticker I will!" Mina giggled and suddenly the sticker was gone and on Katsuki's shirt.

"I never said I didn't want the damn thing! But she's offering and I don't wanna make her feel bad!" He snapped and Frostbite tapped his arm, effectively grabbing her attention.

"Happy now?" She asked hopefully and swore she saw his lips twitch.

"Sure whatever." He gruffed out and started screaming again when Mina tackled him with a shriek of glee and a hug.

"Aww! I knew you were a big softy at heart!"

"GET OFF ME SHITTY WOMAN!"

By the time the meeting got back together, she had effectively stickered everyone with at least one sticker. Those she liked more than others got two. Which was only Deku and Uravity. Creati earned another sticker when she made another sticker sheet when Frostbite's ran out and Detective Tsukauchi earned another as a thank you for the sticker he gave her before and as an apology for losing it. He simply laughed when she apologized, smiling down at her,

"No need to apologize Frostbite, but thank you anyway." He has said before she scampered back to her seat as the meeting commenced.

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan. So far, we know we need to lure O'Malley, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri out. Though that probably won't happen all at once."

Deku stood at the front now, Detective Tsukauchi taking his seat. Now she sat in th middle of Toshinori and Uravity.

"We've decided to focus on splitting them up and capturing them all separately. We'll be split into three teams, Shigaraki and Kurogiri never really leave their lair but O'Malley seems to roam. Let's use the to our advantage. First; O'Malley. From what we can tell, his Quirk works best in areas of darkness with a source of light casting some kind of shadow. One team will focus on luring him out, I will be on that team. Todoroki-kun will be the leader of the other team. One team will be for backup if anyone needs it and we'll have Detective Tsukauchi handling them. Obviously we'll have more heroes helping but we're just here right now to flush out the plan. We have to plan everything it to the smallest detail. We can't leave anything to chance!" Deku explained, eyes alight with courage and desire to solve this problem.

Frostbite was only half listening, but she got the gist of what he was saying. But, as he continued to explain, she couldn't help the cold feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Like something was about to go very wrong.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thanks hun! I'm glad to see you like it!**

 **Mewnekoice from Quotev: I'm so glad I made O'Malley and Shigaraki out to be such horrible characters. I HAVE SUCCEEDED!**

 **Blackout from Quotev: STICKERS FOR EVERYONE!**

…..

 _*we interrupt this program to bring you a special announcement!*_

 _*All the medical bullshit that's explained in this chapter is probably not true but work with me here. I tried my best!*_

 _*this is really random but quick note: don't look up photos of Necrosis unless a sick bucket has been prepared beforehand.*_

 _*Now back to your original programming!*_

…..

Frostbite held tightly onto Deku's hand as they rode the elevator down alone. Their plan was made, now they just had to get ready. But first, she had to get looked at and healed. Deku had already made an appointment with the same doctor they had been meeting with since she first came into Deku's care.

She had her sheet of stickers folded carefully and put in her back pocket and carefully looked out of the glass elevator as it descended towards the ground floor.

"How are you feeling Frostbite?" Deku asked and she looked up from the windows.

"Hmm… achey." She said, it was true. Her medicine she had been given was wearing off so her wounds started to ache especially her knee. Deku nodded,

"It's about time to take another dose, but let's get to the doctor's office and see what he says and see if any healing can be done."

She rode again on Deku's shoulders. It was her preferred mode of transportation as opposed to dodging the crowded streets and it kept her weight off of her injuries as much as possible. Plus, she felt safe. Having the assured knowledge that he was holding onto her and not letting go, it was nice… having that sense of security. She liked it.

The receptionist recognized Frostbite now, offering her a smile and wave of her fingers as she passed by on the way to the appointment. Frostbite didn't return the gesture. She didn't know the woman well enough. Not like the lady at the hero agency she trained at, that lady gave her lollipops.

…..…..…..…..

The doctor man was much kinder now that he had seen Frostbite several times. He walked into the office where Frostbite was fiddling with the hospital gown she now wore. He took a seat on the wheeling stool and scooted over, turning on his computer and looking over his clipboard.

"Hello again Frostbite, you gained a couple more pounds from what I can tell, congrats! You are pretty much a healthy weight for your age and height so tell me, what seems to be the problem?" She pointed to her knee, which then Deku took over explaining.

"She was attacked by the villain Tomura Shigaraki yesterday. We are keeping it clean but we wanted to make sure it would heal properly."

The doctor carefully unwrapped her knee and gave a low whistle of surprise.

"Damn, sorry pardon my language. What did you say happened to her again?"

"She was kidnapped and attacked by the villain Shigaraki. He has a disintegration quirk." Deku explained and the doctor shook his head.

"Well it was a damn good idea you brought her in. This is starting to show the early signs of necrosis. It's the premature death of cells. It can be commonly caused by excessive alcohol use, snake bites, spider bites, etcetera. It can even occur in victims of frostbite or extreme cold. We should get her x-rayed and have an MRI and CAT scan to diagnose how deep his quirk went and then we can discuss our options. If it isn't as bad, I can prescribe some medication and therapy along with one of our healing quirks to jumpstart the healing process. However if it's serious, surgery may have to be used. It probably won't be the case, but it's better safe than sorry." The doctor explained and gestured for Frostbite to follow him. She did so warily, not wanting to go near all the scary machines and devices.

"It'll be perfectly fine Frostbite, nothing bad is going to happen. Doctor Mamoru is just checking to see if this is serious." Deku coaxed her out of the room and down the hall to the examination room.

They went to three different rooms to get each of the scans and each time, Frostbite had to be coaxed onto the table. She felt claustrophobic in the MRI scanner and very nearly lit the room on fire. However it was soon done with and she was back on the hospital examination bed in the room they started in.

The doctor received the results quickly and pulled them all up.

"Okay, from what we can tell, the disintegration hasn't reached the bone yet, which is good. That means no surgery or bone transplants will be needed. As you can see here, it's mostly spread to the muscles and skin around her kneecap, using some new technology, we can actually pinpoint the start of the disintegration using a simulation." He pressed a button and they watched a several second video of the disintegration and how it spread around her knee and lower leg.

"The disintegration probably would have continued to spread if she was active like you say she has been. Given another couple days and she probably would have needed an amputation."

A prescription was made and a nurse with a healing quirk was called. The nurse healed part of the injury, minimizing the damage done to her leg and made it centralized around her kneecap. Frostbite then changed and they were on their way. She was put on strict orders to keep walking to a minimum, meaning Deku would have to carry her around or she just wouldn't move.

…..…..…..…..

Deku bought her an ice-cream cone from a stand on their way home and she was soon wrapped into a game of 'eat the ice-cream quickly or else it'll get into Deku's hair'. He ate his own ice cream cone quickly, leaving her horrified at him biting straight into the cold treat. He laughed as she made a fuss and told her he was fine, she had nothing to worry about.

She quickly fell into a fitful sleep as she settled on the couch, a kids show she wasn't at all interested in playing. Deku continued to work over the phone with pro heroes to finish their plan, making sure nothing would happen that they hadn't prepared for. Meanwhile, Frostbite dreamt of flying and ice-cream cones.

The girl was woken up for lunch and then entertained herself with a sticker book Deku had purchased for her a while ago. She was fascinated by the colorful animals and scenes she could create with the stickers. She lay on her back with the book open in her lap as Deku talked on the phone in the background. It was almost peaceful.

…..…..…..…..

Frostbite grew more and more nervous over the next few days as it grew closer to the moment they'd put their plan into action. She wouldn't be dealing with any of the villains, she would be staying with Inko at her house with policemen watching outside and Eijiro inside with them. It couldn't go wrong, they had planned for nearly everything.

Soon it was the day they'd captured O'Malley, Shigaraki, and the mist man once and for all. Frostbite watched as Deku walked down the steps to meet up with his team, leaving her with Inko and Eijiro. She gave a tentative wave as he activated his power and took off towards their meeting place, disappearing into the night.

"How about we go inside Frostbite? I'm sure Mrs. Midoriya has something really good cooking and Midoriya will be perfectly fine. Alright?" He reached his hand out to grab hers but she kept her hands to herself. Holding her hand was something only Deku could do. No one else.

Inko was indeed cooking something good. She had Frostbite's booster seat and a bag of clothes packed from Deku's house in case she needed to stay a couple of days. She had made chicken stir fry, a spoon set out for Frostbite and chopsticks for Inko and Eijiro. However Frostbite couldn't eat, she pushed her food around her plate and stared dejectedly at the table. Deku wasn't here, she never ate without him. It felt wrong. He was out hunting O'Malley, a man that terrified her.

"Frostbite? Honey, you need to eat." Inko set down her chopsticks and looked worriedly at the small girl.

"No. Deku isn't here."

"Sweetheart…"

"Deku's always here! Always!" Frostbite's voice rose to a shout, something she hadn't done in a while. She slammed her spoon on the table with one hand and the other slammed into the table surface.

"Frostbite, he's out trying to fight and beat O'Malley-" Eijiro was cut off by her smacking the table again.

"I know! But he's always here! He isn't supposed to leave me! Not like O'Malley!" She felt her lower lip wobbled but refused to cry. Instead she got out of her seat and marched towards the couch where she hid herself under a blanket.

"Frostbite..." It was Inko with her gentle soothing voice.

"You're scared aren't you?" She asked and Frostbite paused before giving a wordless nod.

"I am too… he's my son and he's out there fighting bad men, people who scare you. But we have to trust he's going to be okay. But you can't do that if you're hungry… Imagine how worried he'll be if he comes home and you're sick because you don't eat?"

It was a moment before Frostbite peeked her head out from under the blanket and caught Inko's eye. The older woman smiled warmly and Frostbite slowly crawled out from under the blanket. She averted her eyes before she spoke.

"... I think I'm hungry now…" She whimpered and Inko chuckled,

"Alright, let's go get something to eat sweetheart." Dinner was quiet except for Eijiro's chattering as Frostbite shoveled food into her mouth with determination. She couldn't worry Deku, not when he was fighting O'Malley.

Frostbite sat next to Eijiro as Inko cleaned up after dinner. He had his arm on the couch, other hand holding Frostbite's well-worn copy of the 'Wizard of Oz' as he read it out loud. She liked it when he read, he made the characters have funny voices and got very into the story, even letting Frostbite have a turn with reading, something she still struggled with. He was patient and helped her with the words, giving her a high five whenever she got it right.

But the happy moment was broken by the sound of gunshots and shouting. Eijiro went silent and they all froze, heavy footsteps were heard soon after and they stopped right outside the door.

"Kirishima-san?" Inko warned and Eijiro nodded, eyes locked on the door.

"I'm ready."

Frostbite let out an involuntary shriek as something slammed into the door. She clapped a hand over her mouth and Eijiro half rose from his seat. It slammed into the door several more times and he had a hand around the doorknob when it abruptly stopped.

"Sorry to ruin the cute family moment, but I have some business to take care of." Came a scarily familiar voice along with the click of a gun. A barrel was pressed to the back of her head and she froze as O'Malley came around the couch, moving with deliberately heavy steps as he kept eye contact with Eijiro. Inko was still in the kitchen frozen in fear and Frostbite realized he had materialized from the shadow of the couch.

"Don't move missy. Unless you want the little girl to be killed." He snarled towards Inko, not even turning his head. Frostbite's eyes widened as Eijiro leapt into action, hand outstretched and reaching towards her.

A gunshot rang out and then there was the sound of screaming.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Junko Enoshima from Quotev: Thanks hun! And I'm not promising anything!**

 **One in a trillion from Quotev: HAHAHA I JUST HAVE MY FRIEND!**

 **Stephanie Smith from Quotev: Thanks for the compliment hun! Bakugo is actually one of the harder characters for me to write! I'm glad to see I've got it down! And again! I'm not promising I won't kill anyone! ;)**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: OKAY I CACKLED AT YOUR COMMENT! And you'll find out who got shot this chapter!**

 **Mewnekoice from Quotev: He might he might not!**

 **protein shake from Quotev: I don't have anything to say other than I love your comment! XD**

 **Chooper911 from FanFiction: Thanks hun! 3**

 **Ryssa from Quotev: I can't wait to write it! :D**

 **KittyinWonderland from Quotev: Will do! Here it is! :D**

 **Blackout from Quotev: Maybe they are maybe they aren't! We figure out this chapter!**

…..…..…..…..

Kirishima fell to the ground, the bullet that O'Malley shot at him bouncing off his hardened skin. Frostbite was still screaming but restrained by O'Malley's arm around her waist. She thrashed and he shoved the barrel against her head.

"Not another word outta you." He snarled against her ear, shaking her roughly. She stopped screaming immediately, fearing the worst in his insane state of mind. He whirled around and pointed the gun at Inko who had moved closer.

"DON'T MOVE!" He bellowed and Frostbite saw his finger twitch.

They were at a standstill, none of them moving and Frostbite was shaking. She was scared, terrified, borderline hysterical.

She wanted Deku..

Deku…

Why did he leave her?

Wasn't he hunting O'Malley?

O'Malley...

How did O'Malley get here?

What was going to happen to her?

What was he going to do to her?

What happened to the policemen outside?

"How did you get in here? Your quirk? There were men outside! What happened to the policemen outside?!" Eijiro demanded, voicing her own thoughts and O'Malley cackled darkly,

"They were in the way of my property….. so I shot 'em, killed every last one of 'em. Same thing'll happen to you if you move another inch." He snarled and his finger tightened on the trigger. She had to do something...

Frostbite managed to leverage herself against the back of the couch and shove herself upwards into O'Malley's jaw, a move Deku had taught her. It was a move she had used on him, though he had been prepared so neither of them got hurt.

O'Malley screeched and stumbled, the gun firing spastically into the ceiling. He spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor, his tongue bleeding.

"You- You little BITCH!" He screamed and dodged punches and kicks from Eijiro. He stumbled backwards, feet nearly tripping as Frostbite struggled. She let out one last scream as O'Malley fired wildly at both Inko and Eijiro before disappearing; with her in hand, into shadows.

…..

Her scream was cut off abruptly as O'Malley threw her unceremoniously as she landed on the floor of a dusty old building. She coughed and immediately started scrambling backwards on her hands and knees almost like a crab as O'Malley stalked forwards, gun shaking in his hand. With a wordless yell, he raised the gun and shot.

A miss, the bang making her ears ring. She couldn't hear anything as the bullet buried itself into the floor next to her hand. Nicks and scrapes scattered her cheeks as debris hit her face and arms. She could clearly see his mouth moving but couldn't make out the words. Her mismatched eyes scanned the room, looking for any exists. Anything at all. Rats scurried away from the noise and mildew ridden boxes and objects and the smell was familiar but made her stomach clench. Anything! Anything she could use to escape… There! A broken window!

She scrambled to her feet and sprinted in a zigzag pattern, something Shoto had taught her if she was chased by a person with a gun. Her hearing was returning bit by bit, she could hear well enough.

She clamped her fingers over the window sill, ignoring the cuts on her fingers from the broken shards still sticking up from the window and hauled herself out the window and onto the rusty fire escape. It creaked and groaned as she clambered up the steps and heard the stairs squeal as O'Malley burst out and into pursuit.

The rooftop was barren and empty, the new moon casting no light, the stars providing little light to go by. She tripped and skidded as she ran away from O'Malley. She dodged gunshots by rolling and ducked under and behind things, training was paying off. But it hurt. Her knee burned and she panted heavily.

"GET BACK HERE! OR I'M GOING TO BUST YOU WORSE THAN I DID LAST TIME!" O'Malley roared just as Frostbite reached the ledge of the roof. Nowhere to run…. And just as he raised his gun to shoot, she jumped off the building and plummeted towards the ground.

Her hands burned as she caught ahold of clothing wires strung between buildings. It bounced once, twice, three times and the ropes snapped, but it had done its job and slowed her fall. She fell roughly into a pile of garbage bags and quickly climbed out, sending herself into a sprint yet again.

She had lost a shoe somewhere along the way and her clothes were ripped and torn, covered in grime as the tiny girl tore down the street. Civilians scrambled out of the way and police cars screamed down the street, coming to a stop. But their headlights illuminated the streets in shadows, giving O'Malley the upper hand.

Frostbite screamed as he disappeared and reappeared, killing the officers before they could so much as blink. He appeared in front of her, a twisted smile on his face. She scrambled backwards, turning and running away. She had to get away… awayawayawa-

He grasped the back of her collar and yanked her up and off the ground. She choked and felt her shirt rip. Clawing at her sweater, she tried to relieve the pressure cutting of her windpipe. O'Malley turned her to face him, his snarl twisting further. She spewed gas and it lit, but made nothing more than a feeble sputter of flames.

"Good, now you can't hit me with those blasted flames of yours-" An explosion sent Frostbite flying away from O'Malley. She was about to crash into the hard concrete when warm arms caught her. Glancing up, she saw Uravity had caught her and Katsuki was engaging in battle.

Uravity's face was grim, something Frostbite had never seen. A cut above her right eye dribbled blood down the side of her face and dripped off her chin.

"We just got a call from Kirishima-kun, he said O'Malley kidnapped you again. Good thing we found you when we did." She said and set Frostbite down carefully.

"Are you okay Frostbite?" She asked as Katsuki battled with O'Malley. O'Malley had abandoned firing his gun in favor of a long bladed knife. He was quick, and even with Katsuki blasting around, he received a few good slices to his face and arms. But then O'Malley disappeared.

There was a dull thump and Uravity gave a gasp of pain. Frostbite turned and let out a horrified scream as Uraraka slump to the ground, blood oozing from the knife O'Malley just stabbed into her side. Frostbite made a move to get to her side but O'Malley stepped over her body and stood in front of her, his grin forming more of a snarl.

"Move and she dies. Make a sound and she dies. Same goes for you hero boy!" The last part was directed towards Katsuki who had checked the status of the dead policemen and had started over towards O'Malley.

"The stab wound has missed her kidneys and liver, but she'll die if she doesn't get medical treatment soon! But first you need to get past me and I'm the one holding the gun!" O'Malley chortled as he clicked a bullet into the chamber and pointed it at Uravity's head. He nearly giggled as he continued,

"Good…" He purred and waved the knife in his hand, headlights from the police cars illuminating the blade in a deep crimson.

"Now that I have your attention! You will listen and follow very closely to my instructions."

Frostbite was yanked to her feet and felt the knife under her chin and the gun at her temple.

"You won't follow me, you won't alert anyone, you won't try and catch me. Do all this and I'll let the heroine live. I'll be leaving with my property, got it?" He growled to Katsuki who had his own snarl curling his lips, veins in his temple bulging as he watched Frostbite whimper. She yelped when the knife cut the slightest bit of her skin and the gun was shoved further into her temple.

"GOT IT?!" He bellowed and Katsuki nodded slowly,

"Fine, get outta here before I change my mind." He hissed.

As Frostbite was turned around forcibly and forced to walk at gunpoint, she could hear Katsuki run to Uravity's side. Turning her head, her eyes met Katsuki's as he applied pressure to Uravity's wound. O'Malley wasn't looking at them, muttering under his breath. Katsuki gave a single nod and pointed behind him.

" _Deku's coming for you._ " He mouthed before turning his attention back to his fallen friend.

…..

Frostbite stumbled as the gun was pushed further between her shoulder blades.

"Get moving bitch. We have to catch up before pros figure out where we're goin'." O'Malley threatened and she quickened her pace.

The image of Uravity falling to the ground burned her eyelids every time she closed her eyes and she was shaking.

"Stop your shaking." He growled and when she didn't stop ( _She was too scared.. Where was Deku?_ ) he shoved her harder.

"I said stop your shakin'!" He bellowed and shoved her hard, she fell to the ground.

"I can't!" She cried out and he growled,

"And why not? I thought I taught you better than this!" He roared and she flinched back, hands coming up to cover her face and hands ( _Deku… she wanted Deku.._ ).

"Cause I'm scared!" She wailed ( _scared… she was scared… she didn't want to die… she wanted Deku!_ ) and was pulled up off the ground and was suddenly face to face with O'Malley as he yanked her up with one hand. They stood in the middle of the street, street lamps illuminating the empty streets.

"Stop your bitching! Or else a bullet goes between your-" An explosion of dust and debris cut him off and he dropped Frostbite in surprise. She tumbled to the ground and looked ahead, squinting to see through the dust.

What she saw made her simultaneously shake with fear and sigh in relief.

Cape billowing out behind him, fists clenched and shaking, jaw clenched and teeth grinding, eyes alight with burning emotion.

It was Deku.

And he looked _**mad**_.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Blackout from Quotev: DADKU HAS ARRIVED!**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: This is the fight everyone has been waiting and asking for!**

 **click here for free v-bucks from Quotev: HE MIGHT HE MIGHT NOT! WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: He's properly gone off his rocker this time! XD**

 **And yes, I do consider Deku and Uraraka to be dating in this, but I never touched on it since Frostbite doesn't pay attention to that kind of stuff :)**

 **Frostbite just wants Dadku to save her!**

 **One in a trillion from Quotev: *all night voice* DEKU IS HERE!**

 **Anonymous Nerd from Quotev: Hahaha yup! I was so excited to write this chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit from Quotev: Yeesss! Just like All Might!**

 **Lila from Quotev: Poor baby really does never catch a break… but now Deku is here to fix it!**

 **Ms. Passion from Quotev: I AM HERE FOR HIM AS WELL**

….

O'Malley immediately raised his gun but he disappeared in a rush of air, sent skidding back several feet as Deku laid a solid uppercut punch into his stomach. Then Deku was back in his original position.

"Nathan Maxwell O'Malley. You are under arrest for aggravated assault, robbery, selling and possession of illegal substances, and several counts of murder and attempted murder." His fingers dug into the fabric of his gloves. Frostbite had never seen him this angry. Or angry in general… it was terrifying.

"And for hurting someone I care very dearly about and taking Frostbite away from me."

A gunshot sounded and Deku was forced back a couple steps as the bullet ripped through his left shoulder. O'Malley stood up shakily, stumbling but keeping his gun trained on Deku. Blood dripped from a cut on his forehead and he spit a mouthful out, the hand that held the knife favoring his ribs.

"The little shit it MINE! I OWN her!" He bellowed and Deku landed another punch, this time to the face. O'Malley spat out a tooth and breathed heavily.

"You'll pay for that…" He growled and Deku's frown deepened,

"Likewise." He replied as he removed his cape and tossed it to the side.

…..

Frostbite watched in terrified awe as O'Malley and Deku engaged in a fight and exchanged blows. Deku landed solid punches and O'Malley phased his fists through shadows to Deku's unprotected spots. O'Malley had abandoned his gun in favor of his fists and knife. The two of them accumulated bloody wounds and bruises, neither backing down.

However, soon O'Malley was sent flying and then Frostbite stood in the middle of the two. Deku's face curled into a familiar smile as he saw Frostbite and knelt down.

"It's over Frostbite, we can go home now." He whispered and Frostbite felt a surge of relief, taking a step forward.

"NOT SO FAST!" Came O'Malley's voice and she froze, turning to see O'Malley wrenching himself out of the rubble, a crazed gleam in his eye.

 _ **-*you can listen to "You Can Become A Hero" piano and orchestral cover (extremely emotional) by PianoPrinceofAnime while reading the following part*-**_

"Frostbite come here." He snapped, voice scarily cold and calm, holding out his hand, an unspoken demand making her take a half step towards him.

"Frostbite." She turned and saw Deku smiling at her, still kneeling,

"You don't have to go with him. Come here and we'll go home."

"NO! She belongs to ME!" O'Malley screamed and shot another bullet towards Deku. It missed but sprayed him with debris.

"Frostbite get over here and I'll let the son of a bitch live!" O'Malley threatened and she saw Uravity behind her eyelids, slumped and bleeding. He was going to do the same thing to Deku that he did to Uravity wasn't he? He was going to hurt Deku if she didn't listen. But she was scared, she didn't want to hurt Deku but she didn't want to go with O'Malley. She knew he was going to kill her…

"Frostbite…" Deku said softly and she looked over at him, eyes burning with unshed tears.

"I'll be fine, I won't let him hurt you or me anymore. We'll defeat him and lock him up I promise. We can go home, let's go home Frostbite."" He whispered and her lower lip wobbled,

"Promise?" She whimpered and his smile grew,

"I promise."

That did it. Frostbite took off in a sprint, ignoring her wounds in favor of running towards Deku. He opened his arms and she ran right into them. She launched her arms around his neck, hugging him for the first time.

Her tears fell down her cheeks as she finally allowed herself to cry since she couldn't remember when. Weak cries left her as she felt his strong arms wrap tightly around her body and hold her close.

"Izuku!" She whispered over and over and over again, dropping the hero name.

She didn't want him to be the number one hero right now.

She didn't want Deku.

She wanted him to be her hero.

Her hero.

Her hero Izuku.

Not Deku.

Not Midoriya.

Just Izuku.

He made gentle shushing noises, but his own voice wavered and she felt his own tears trail down his face as he pulled her closer to him, ignoring his injuries and burying his nose in her hair.

"I promise, I won't let anything hurt you anymore."

…..

"Enough, give her back to me right now." O'Malley cut off the soft reunion with the click of another clip into his gun, discarding the empty clip and loading the full one in. He pointed the barrel towards the two. Izuku slowly unwrapped his arms from Frostbite and pushed her behind him, not taking his eyes off of the crazed man.

"She's coming with me. She chose me, she won't be going anywhere with you." Izuku said, his voice steeled and tears gone. O'Malley didn't back down and fired off a series of five bullets. They all missed as Izuku jumped forward, green lightning crackling as he punched O'Malley, hard. He sent the man flying into the building he had crawled out of, making the man drop his gun and knife. The knife broke and the gun skittered away into the rubble.

But the punch only angered O'Malley. Izuku tensed as he pushed himself from the wall and started hitting back, adrenaline obviously not making him feel the pain he was in. He punched and punched at Izuku, his quirk helping him land harsh blows and driving the hero back. It was a feat of hysterical strength, something Frostbite had only heard about when she had walked by TVs and heard glimpses of the news. O'Malley left Izuku, bleeding and bruised as he turned his eyes onto Frostbite.

She tripped and fell, scrambling back on her hands and knees. Her hand bumped into something and she grabbed it, feeling cold metal. He got closer, closer, and closer.

"IZUKU!" She screamed, voice echoing and ringing into the night, a cry of desperation.

Izuku managed to stand, holding his bruised ribs gingerly. His eyes widened and the green electricity started up again but O'Malley was too close to Frostbite for him to do anything. O'Malley raised a fist as he lumbered towards her. Frostbite raised the gun she had grabbed in her hand and pulled the trigger.

A gunshot fired and O'Malley stumbled, went limp, his knees buckling as a bullet piercing his heart. His dead body landed on top of hers, knocking her down. Her vision spun for a moment. She was dazed before she saw O'Malley's blank stare looking her in the eye. She let out a shrill scream and thrashed but couldn't move, the weight of the corpse weighing more than she could lift.

The body was pulled away by Izuku, Frostbite scrambled to her feet and took a step away, still scared. The hero quickly opened his arms hesitantly. She didn't hesitate and ran into his arms. He picked her up and wrapped her in another tight hug, her burying her face into his shoulder. She dropped the gun and clung to him like her life depended on it, sobbing and crying as she realized what had just happened. She had just killed someone. Yes, it was in self defense, and it was the man who had tortured her throughout her life, but she had still taken a human life.

"Shh, shh, Frostbite it's okay. You're okay." Izuku whispered over and over, rocking the two of them back and forth as she clung tighter.

"Izuku…" Was all she could get out as the battlefield fell to silence.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Tsuyu Asui from Quotev: Yes my little baby is a little heart breaker!**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thanks hun! That fight scene was a bugger to write!**

 **Mewnekoice from Quotev: Poor Frostbite is gonna be traumatized for a while!**

 **Rose-chan from Quotev: Saaaaaaame!**

 **Blackout from Quotev: Yes she has! No more O'Malley!**

 **Stephanie Smith from Quotev: Yes it sure was!**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: I'm so glad you liked it! And yes I do feel bad for Frostbite, cause yeah killing O'Malley is definitely one of the better options and a lot of people wanted it! But it does have some repercussions!**

 **AND YES THE MUSIC AGH! I actually had several songs in mind while writing that scene, but that one seemed the best option!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit from Quotev: I'M GLAD I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO ALMOST CRIED! OMG I WAS ALMOST BAWLING!**

 **Blooming Agony from Quotev: I know right?! I absolutely LOVE his work!**

 **Mintie Heart from Quotev: I know right?!**

 **fencer29 from FanFiction: O'Malley is dead dead! I can definitely confirm that! Other times he had shadows and a semi-level Head to get him out of tough situations but at this point he went completely bonkers and wasn't thinking straight! Hence the reason Frostbite was able to kill him.**

…..…..…..…..…..

 _*Fun fact for you all, the actress I chose to portray Frostbite is Millie Bobby Brown, and the actor I chose for O'Malley is Dominic Gould (some know him as Todd in Detroit: Become Human)!*_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I won't shoot anyone! I promise!" Frostbite babbled incoherently, tears still streaming down her face as she broke the silence. Her shoulders shook and she hadn't stopped shaking. She had killed a man, heroes didn't kill people.

"Frostbite it's okay, I promise. I'm not mad. I'm not leaving. I won't leave you." Izuku soothed as he picked her up and moved her away from O'Malley's body. He sat on an abandoned bench on the sidewalk and held her close, rocking her back and forth. She clung harder to his costume, not caring about the red that stained her hands. He didn't care about his wounds, much too focused on calming the hysterical girl in his arms.

Policemen and pros soon arrived at the scene, sirens screaming as they investigated the corpse and surrounding area. Thankfully, Izuku waved away any policeman who wanted to ask questions, aware of Frostbite's current state. She was still violently trembling even as they zipped O'Malley's body into a body bag and took it away.

Eijiro arrived at the scene with Inko arriving not too soon after. The older woman broke down in tears as she saw Frostbite and Izuku sitting on the bench, injured but alive. Frostbite jumped when Inko took a seat next to them. She turned and quickly latched onto Inko, burying her face in the soft fabric of the shirt she wore. The mother cradled Frostbite as she clung desperately to her, the tiny girl needing comfort. No words were spoken between the three adults and the tiny child. Eijiro gave Frostbite a ruffle of her hair before going to help the police, leaving them in peace.

Eventually, Frostbite's injuries took priority and needed to be looked at. Her knee had begun bleeding and she had several other injuries that bled or ached. An old woman, a retired heroine known as Recovery Girl, walked over slowly, frowning as she took in the injuries that needed to be healed. Izuku was healed first since he didn't have many injuries. Inko held Frostbite on her lap as Recovery Girl kissed her forehead and healed her injuries, the girl clutching Izuku's much larger hand in her much smaller one.

She hadn't stopped crying, even as the healing drained her stamina, she couldn't help but keep crying. She was releasing years of pent up emotions, years of pent up tears she couldn't release due to O'Malley.

Izuku and Inko were patient through it all. They didn't once tell her to stop, they didn't once tell her to be quiet. Izuku knelt in front of her and wiped her tears away, taking off his gloves and cupping her face. He gave her nothing but encouraging words and smiles to calm her down, and she was very nearly there when she remembered something.

"U-Uravity!" She shouted, looking around the medics and policemen. Izuku nodded his head down the street.

"Kacchan contacted me and told me the situation. Then he contacted the hospital and an ambulance came and got her. She'll be fine, the wound missed anything serious." He said gently and Frostbite shook her head.

"I wanna see her!" She demanded and Izuku pursed his lips,

"I don't know if they'll let us-" She grabbed his arm, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please?" She whimpered and he sighed but smiled,

"Alright, let's go see her." he said and picked her up, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye.

…..…..…..…..…..

Uravity had just gotten out of surgery when they arrived. Frostbite was clinging to Izuku's hero costume. He had retrieved his cape and she was holding onto it like a security blanket. Her tears had dried up somewhat as the nurse at the desk directed them to Uravity's room.

The older woman was awake, her torso bandages up and all her other injuries taken care of. She was laying in the hospital bed, glancing through television channels. Frostbite hesitated, would Uravity be angry with her? She had gotten her hurt after all, but she didn't care and pushed the door open, all but tumbling to her bedside.

Uravity looked over and yelped in shock as Frostbite sprinted into the room. She helped the tiny girl up onto the bed and stiffened when Frostbite threw her arms around her neck in a hug. After a split second, Frostbite felt her arms wrap around her in return.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried over and over again. Izuku came in and sat in the bedside table crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the scene before him unfold.

"O'Malley's dead." He said as Uravity ran her fingers through the sobbing girl's hair. The woman pushed hair out of Frostbite's face and kissed her forehead.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Izuku shook his head,

"It's a long story, I'll have to tell you later… it isn't a good idea to bring it up around Frostbite..." he promised but Frostbite didn't care, she could still see Uravity's injury behind her eyes. She could see her slumping over, could smell the overwhelming stench of blood as the wound bled everywhere.

"I'm sorry! I'm-"

"Frostbite there's nothing to be sorry about." Uravity gently cut her off and cupped the crying girl's face.

"But you got hurt cause of me-"

"I did it because I care about you."

"But- But you still got hurt! It was my fault!"

"I care about you Frostbite. There's nothing else to it, okay? I care about you a lot, so I'm going to do my damndest to make sure you stay safe." She said softly and Frostbite eventually nodded.

Eventually, Frostbite fell into a fitful sleep at Uravity's side. Izuku picked her up from Uravity's bed. She transferred her hold on Uravity's hand to Izuku's hero costume. He looked back to Uravity,

"We'll visit tomorrow, sleep tight Ochako." He said with a smile before leaning down to give her a kiss. Frostbite adjusted in his hold but fell back asleep, for once, feeling at peace. O'Malley couldn't get her anymore, she was safe.

…..…..…..…..…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Your Worst Nightmare from Quotev: Thanks for the comment hun! And I almost feel bad for putting Frostbite through all of this but this chapter hopefully makes up for it!**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: This chapter is definitely fluffy to make up for the past chaotic chapters! And Frostbite is definitely safe! I can confirm that!**

 **Blooming Agony from Quotev: Yeeeeesssss the fluff!**

 **Chopper911 from FanFiction: Thanks hun! 3**

 **Rayssa from Quotev: Aww Thanks!**

 **One in a trillion from Quotev: I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Mewnekoice from Quotev: Yes all the hugs! And Bakugo might! He might not!**

…..…..…..…..…..

 _*several months after O'Malley's death*_

 _*O'Malley died the night of September 30th, this takes place December 25th*_

It was snowing, white flakes sprinkling from the sky from the clouds almost like falling diamonds. Frostbite jumped through patches of snow, stomping and laughing as the mounds exploded in flurries of white. Izuku and Ochako; Frostbite dropped calling her Uravity soon after everything had happened, hung back a ways, swinging their intertwined hands together as they watched Frostbite dance around in the snow.

Winter was enjoyable now that Frostbite had the proper clothing, she excitedly blew out mini plumes of fire from her mouth as she threw handfuls of snow up into the air. The colorful flames dissipated quickly in the cold air but it didn't stop her from exhaling fire.

It was one of the first times they had seen her this happy since O'Malley's death. She had taken the fact that she had killed someone, hard. Therapy and regular appointments were arranged; and medicine was prescribed. But even then, she would often wake up screaming or refuse to go anywhere for fear that she would see O'Malley's ghost haunting her.

It took many nights of sleeping in Izuku's room and the care of everyone else to get her to open up at all. She had nearly set fire to the house and nearly reverted back to her old personality, though luckily that wasn't the case. Her behavior got better as Ochako moved in with Izuku and they got engaged soon after. The news left a very excited and very happy Frostbite to deal with. With her bouncing around the house and cheering after they explained what engagement and marriage was.

Christmas lights decorated the shops surrounding the park they were strolling through with some people dressed as Santa standing outside stores. Frostbite never understood nor cared about the concept of Santa Claus, but she liked looking at the lights and really enjoyed decorating the small tree Izuku had purchased along with ornaments.

Snowflakes stuck to Frostbite's knitted beanie and her mittens as she tilted her head back and caught snowflakes on her tongue. Soon she stopped and listened to the sounds of children laughing and shrieking. She looked over and saw some building a snowman. Another thing she had never done. She stopped and simply observed them, listening to the crunching of snow beneath Izuku's and Ochako's boots as they neared her.

"What are you looking at Frostbite?" Izuku asked and she pointed with a gloved finger to the children building a snowman. Ochako caught on much quicker than Izuku,

"Would you like to build a snowman Frostbite?" She asked and Frostbite nodded quickly, both adults chuckling as she did so.

…..…..…..…..…..

Ochako helped her push a ball in the snow, making it larger and larger until it completely filled Frostbite's arms when she picked it up. Izuku lifted her off the ground and let her place the head on top of the body they had already made. It was a little lopsided, but she liked it. Red nosed and wide grin on her face, she turned and hugged Ochako, standing on her tiptoes to reach around her middle. The woman affectionately ruffled her beanie and hair, kissing her on her red nose.

"It's a little crooked Frostbite, do you want to fix it?" Izuku asked and Frostbite shook her head,

"Mm mm, I like it. It looks like you!" She said with a impish grin. Izuku feigned offense and suddenly she was lifted off the ground and into his arms, one of his hands holding her up, the other tickling her stomach mercilessly. She shrieked with laughter and kicked her feet in an attempt to escape. It was futile as he was much stronger than she was.

A snowball hit Izuku's face and he stopped abruptly, blinking in confusion. Frostbite used his confusion to scramble out from his grasp and hide behind Ochako, who had thrown the snowball. A mischievous grin crossed his face and the two girls were soon shrieking in laughter as they ran from his flurry of snowballs. Frostbite managed to hit him square in the neck with a clumsily made snowball and their war dissolved into him trying to get snow out of his coat as it dripped down his back. The girls dissolved into giggles as they watched him struggle to get the melting snow off his back.

"Do we have a truce now?" Ochako called from behind their makeshift shield of a bench. Izuku was shivering slightly as he nodded,

"Yeah yeah, you guys win this time!" He called and Frostbite grinned. She felt Ochako's hands brush her back,

"How about you give Izuku a hug hm? We did beat him pretty good!" Ochako suggested and Frostbite nodded in agreement.

Frostbite scampered out from behind the bench and over to Izuku, leaping into his arms. He caught her easily and spun around once. They had matching grins as he shook the remnants of snow from his hair.

"How about we head home? We have to get ready for everyone coming over." He offered, brushing snow from her beanie. Ah yes, Ochako and Izuku had planned a Christmas Party to celebrate the year and also to give Frostbite the experience of celebrating a holiday. She nodded enthusiastically and he laughed, adjusting her so she sat on his shoulders as they all headed home.

…..…..…..…..…..

Several big changes had happened in the weeks following O'Malley's death and the incarceration of the mist man and Shigaraki. Ochako and Izuku got engaged, she moved in with him and Frostbite, and they moved into a bigger house in order to make room for their growing family, which now included their new dog Toto.

At the beginning of Frostbite's therapy, her therapist had recommended her an Emotional Support Animal to help with mood swings and general emotional stability. He had even been kind enough to put them in contact with a breeder who bred and trained support animals and service dogs.

Izuku had surprised her with a dog later that week with a two year old German Shepherd whom Frostbite affectionately dubbed 'Toto', after her favorite character in Wizard of Oz. Toto quickly became attached to Frostbite, following her around the house and sleeping curled at the end of her bed. It was safe to say they were joined at the hip.

He greeted them when they got home with excited barks and kisses as Frostbite slid down from Izuku's shoulders.

"How about you go play with Toto while we start on cooking everything alright?" Ochako said as she helped Frostbite out of her snow gear.

"Okay! Come on Toto!" Frostbite scampered off with Toto close on her heels.

The grownups set about getting ready for the upcoming party while Frostbite snuggled with Toto on the living room floor. Izuku and Ochako baked and cleaned while Frostbite slowly read through picture books out loud to help with her reading capabilities. She leaned content against Toto's warm back and he rested his head next to her thigh, listening to her struggle with reading with his ears pricked.

Ochako finished and helped her dress in her christmas sweater, a red and green sweater with a felt reindeer on it. Her hair was brushed, the green rabbit clip that had become her favorite put in her hair. Even Toto got a silver bell on his collar that jingled as he walked as it knocked against his tags.

...….

Frostbite slid down the hallway in her fuzzy socks as she heard the doorbell ring, Toto's jingle bell rattling as he followed in an ambling trot. She hopped excitedly behind Ochako as she answered the door. Mina and her group of friends filed in, all grinning except for Katsuki. They offered high fives to Frostbite and set several gifts they had brought on the coffee table in the living room.

Frostbite quickly latched onto Katsuki's arm, the explosive man shaking and swinging her around until he begrudgingly stopped at her giggling and ruffled her hair somewhat affectionately. He had become one of her favorites and he had taken to training her in her more explosive flames as of recently.

Guests continued to arrive soon after; Shoto and Momo ( _she had basically stopped using all hero names at this point_ ), Inko, and Toshinori. Detective Tsukauchi was invited but he was called out to a case just before the party and couldn't come. She gave hugs to Inko and Toshinori, content to just listen to the adults chattering rather than participating in the conversations.

Food was served and eaten in the dining and living room. Frostbite sat in between Eijiro and Mina on the couch, occasionally getting up and wandering about. When Izuku and Ochako weren't looking, she'd sneak bits and scraps of food to Toto. Once done eating, she gave everyone Christmas themed stickers from her growing sticker collection she kept in her room. Katsuki had even let her put a sticker on him which made her grin, and she proudly stuck a reindeer sticker on Toto's bell.

Presents were exchanged, the idea of presents still being a concept Frostbite didn't quite understand but enjoyed nonetheless. She received one present from Mina and her friends, one from Inko, one from Toshinori, and several from Izuku and Ochako.

Mina and her friends had given her several kids books and dog toys, a present that both her and Toto thoroughly enjoyed.

Inko gave her sweaters of various colors, all hand knitted with Frostbite's name stitched on the inner collar.

Toshinori had given her a teddy bear dressed in a costume and cape, something Frostbite had taken to immediately, dubbing it her 'Deku Bear'. Izuku had nearly started crying right then and there.

Ochako and Izuku had given her some of their own childhood items, clothes, costumes, even some books. All memorabilia from their childhood.

…..…..…..…..…..

Several hours later, the party was done and Frostbite was wiped out. She curled up on the couch with her bear and Toto at her side on the floor, eyes drifting between open and shut. The lights were dimmed, a fire crackling in the fireplace giving the only light in the living room besides a lamp. Ochako came and sat on the couch across from the sleepy girl, Deku joining soon after. Frostbite heard the crinkling of an envelope in her subconscious and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Frostbite? Can you wake up sweetheart? We have one more present for you." Came Ochako's voice and Frostbite sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes as she adjusted her new bear in her lap. Toto's head rose as he looked to his tiny owner, making sure she was calm and happy. His tail thumped twice before he laid his head back down but didn't go back to sleep.

The two adults looked at each other and then pulled out an envelope, the source of the crinkling she had heard earlier. Frostbite took it with a frown, slowly becoming more awake. What was this? She hadn't the slightest clue. Carefully opening it, ripping the envelope slightly as she did so, she pulled out the papers inside.

She couldn't read most of the writing but stared at the words at the very top as she managed to make out what it read.

" _ **Certificate of Adoption**_ "

" _Certificate of Adoption_ ", the words rang through Frostbite's head as she slowly processed exactly what she was reading. Her head shot up in disbelief at the words to look at the couple sitting across from her. They both had sheepish smiles as they watched her look from the papers to them and back again.

"We wanted to officially adopt you, this isn't the real thing. We would have to go to an adoption lawyer and get everything worked out. But we wanted to officially adopt you Frostbite. But only if you want us to." Ochako said and Frostbite was silent and still, glancing from the papers to the adults with wide eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Of course- we won't if you don't want us to. It wouldn't really change anything, we'd just be your legal guardians- OOMPH!" Izuku was cut off by Frostbite tackling him in a hug. If they hadn't been sitting on the couch, he would have fallen over. He returned the hug just as fiercely, kissing her temple as she shook in his arms. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged Izuku tightly, not wanting to let go. They wanted her. They wanted to adopt her. They wanted her to be a part of their family.

"I think it's safe to say her answer is yes," Ochako said with her own smile. Frostbite quickly let go of Izuku and wrapped the older woman in a tight hug. Toto was on his feet now, nudging Frostbite's foot as he could tell her emotions were all over the place.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Frostbite said over and over again. Hiccups breaking every yes as tears mixed with snot. Ochako wiped her face with a tissue and pressed a kiss to her nose.

"It's official then, well not quite but almost! But welcome officially to the family Frostbite!"

Frostbite turned and threw her arms around Toto's neck,

"Toto! We have a family! A real family!" She cried and Toto barked, his tail wagging back and forth as he licked her face. The three of them dissolved into laughter as he took to covering her face in dog kisses. Laughter was heard throughout the home as the family celebrated together.

Family…..

For the first time ever, Frostbite had an official family.

A family that loved her and cared for her unconditionally.

A family that saved her from countless struggles and hardships.

She had a mom and a dad.

Real parents who weren't like the people who had birthed her.

Real parents who loved her.

Real parents who would raise her the right way.

She wasn't alone anymore.

She'd never be alone again.

She had a family.

 _ **~FIN~**_

…...

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	22. Afterwords

So Frostbite has officially come to an end!

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me in the weeks I wrote this!

Thank you for all the favorites, comments, everything! I really had a blast!

As for the next story I'm going to be writing…

I'll be taking my Peter Quill story 'Risk' off of Hiatus and writing that!

It is a crossover with Guardians of the Galaxy and the anime Hunter x Hunter and is a Peter Quill x OC story.

Thanks everyone so much for ready this!

Until next time!

FairyTailWzard over and out!~


	23. Sequel? You guys decide!

Long time no see my beautiful readers!

As you can tell from the title, I have ideas for a sequel!

But I'd like to see if YOU!

Yes you!

Would like to see it!

It will follow Frostbite as she grows up in the Midoriya household with Deku and Ochako!

But in the format of oneshots! Just little moments like her first day to a fair or the beach, or her first day at school and what that entails!

Just cute little moments while I work on the ACTUAL sequel/third book with a new storyline!

And also my other books as well!

If you guys could go give the poll your vote that would be SUUUPER helpful!

Head on over to my Quotev account! (I'm FairyTailWzard or use the 'at' sign and then type cometowonderland right after. Or just search up Frostbite!)

FairyTailwzard over and out!~


	24. Sequel is Out!

The sequel is released!

Thank you everyone for your support and I hope you like the sequel "Idyllic"!

The sequel is out on my profile now!


End file.
